


Дорога на костях (The Road of Bones)

by PulpFiction



Series: Взывающие в соборах [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Angst, BAMF John, Developing Relationship, Drugged Sherlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, John is a Saint, John is a Very Good Doctor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Medical, Medical Realism, Mental Breakdown, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Poor Sherlock, Pre-Slash, Protective John, Sickfic, Surgery, Vulnerable Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок обычно игнорирует сигналы, которые подает ему Транспорт, но на этот раз под угрозой оказывается его драгоценный мозг. Как они с Джоном справятся с этой проблемой?





	1. Сбился с мысли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527585) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



_Каждый момент обрушивается валун_   
_Saint Saviour_

— Нет, — произнес Шерлок, а Джон вздохнул. Он был готов аплодировать храбрости инспектора за сам факт поднятия этого вопроса, но все же удивлялся его необоснованному оптимизму.

— Ты же знаешь, я не занимаюсь бумажной работой, — Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди, стоял у двери. По выражению его лица было ясно, что он считает разговор оконченным.

Лестрейд провёл рукой по волосам. 

— А теперь посмотри на ситуацию моими глазами. Начальство ясно дало понять, что слова «приложение 1: см. блог Джона Ватсона» в моих отчетах больше не прокатят. Не все так гениальны, как ты.

— Я прекрасно об этом осведомлен, — сухо ответил Шерлок, и Джон улыбнулся, глядя в чашку ужасного кофе.

— Ха-ха. Я говорил, что не всегда успеваю за скачками твоей интуиции и не все помню…

— Никаких интуитивных скачков. Дедуктивные выводы.

— Что бы это ни было... Послушай, — в голосе Лестрейда прозвучала мольба. — Может быть, ты хотя бы взглянешь, когда я будут писать эту хрень, чтобы прояснить некоторые моменты. Заполнить пробелы.

— Нужно ли напоминать, что я фрилансер и не связан бюрократией со Скотланд-Ярдом?

— А мне нужно сохранить работу, следовательно, я отвечаю за твои выводы. Как я должен объяснять их начальству?

Шерлок закатил глаза, но опустился на стул, взмахнув полами пальто. 

— Не вижу причин, по каким это нельзя сделать с помощью смс-ок или скайпа.

Джон выбросил бумажный стаканчик в корзину. 

— Если Грег предпочитает разговаривать, когда ты одет, то скайп, вероятно, не вариант.

Лестрейд покачал головой, а Шерлок одарил Джона грозным взглядом.

— Могу добавить, что твое сотрудничество в области отчетности поспособствует продолжению наших рабочих отношений, — сделал еще одну попытку Лестрейд.

Шерлок поднял бровь. 

— Шантаж, Лестрейд? Не очень-то приличествует офицеру полиции.

— Хотя бы не «нет», — заметил Джон.

Шерлок вздохнул более раздраженно, чем требовалось по ситуации. 

— Ладно, похоже, назрела необходимость сделать отчет по делу Гардинера. Что ты хочешь узнать? 

— Сегодня ты прямо пай-мальчик, — заметил Лестрейд, копаясь в ящике в поисках ручки.

— Не провоцируй, — тихо проговорил Джон.

Взяв ручку, Лестрейд раскрыл блокнот.

— Итак, какова связь между графиком поездов и орудием убийства?

— Оружие надо было доставить Гардинеру так, чтобы это не вызвало подозрений и обеспечило ему алиби. Его бы увидели в людном… Не…— Шерлок, нахмурившись, сделал паузу. Сглотнул и снова открыл рот. — Я... однажды… Это не… — Он повернулся к Джону с расширившимися глазами.

Джон впился взглядом в него, пытаясь понять, что происходит. 

— В… семидесяти… — он снова запнулся, закрыл рот и посмотрел на Джона с самым отчаянным выражением лица.

— Что происходит? — Лестрейд положил ручку на блокнот, переводя взгляд с Холмса на Ватсона.

Шерлок быстро закрыл глаза и выдохнул. 

— Я потерял ход мыслей, — медленно предположил он, словно тестируя каждое сказанное слово.

— Не похоже, — «не похоже на тебя», хотел сказать Джон, но Шерлок явно не хотел останавливаться на этой теме.

— Я в порядке, — строго заявил он и вернулся к делу. — Как я говорил, обмен, вероятно, произошел на восточной платформе…

И вроде бы Шерлок говорил так же блистательно, как обычно, но что-то не давало Джону покоя. Он решил твердо выяснить, когда детектив в последний раз спал и ел. Когда тот с ног валился от усталости, то действовал страннее обычного. 

***

После того, как пробелы в отчете Лестрейда были заполнены, Шерлок и Джон направились домой. Что удивительно, Шерлок вовсе не рвал и метал, как обычно, от необходимости объяснять столько вещей. Очевидных вещей. 

Час пик уже прошел, и пешеходов на улицах было немного. 

— Есть планы на вечер? — спросил Джон, засовывая руки в карманы. Была ранняя весна, а он забыл перчатки. 

— Нет, — прозвучал короткий ответ, и Шерлок ускорил шаг.

— Постой, у меня не такие длинные ноги, — напомнил ему Джон и поспешил за другом. — Кажется, у миссис Хадсон осталось тушеное мясо, — предложил он, чувствуя себя обязанным после раскрытия дела напомнить Шерлоку о существовании пищи. 

Ответа не последовало. Они остановились на красный сигнал светофора, и Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот выглядел хорошо, только был немного бледным и уставшим. 

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Джон как можно более непринужденным тоном.

— Да, — Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза, потом медленно открыл их, прищуриваясь, словно от сильного света. — Кажется, мигрень.

— Ты страдаешь мигренью? 

Зажегся зеленый, и Шерлок снова пошел быстро, явно желая побыстрее оказаться дома. 

— Не совсем, нет. Но у нас в семье были случаи мигрени, так что нет повода для беспокойства.

— Голова болит?

— Нет, по крайней мере, пока нет, — ответил Шерлок раздраженно. Они уже свернули за угол и видели входную дверь 221Б по Бейкер-стрит.

— Тогда что?

Шерлок начал рыться в карманах в поисках ключа. 

— Это называют мерцательной скотомой [1]. Половина моего поля зрения в настоящее время заполнена вихревым пилообразным рисунком.

Джон вовсе не удивился от того, что Шерлок владеет медицинской терминологией.

— Допустим.

— Я отчетливо помню, что моя мать страдала от чего-то подобного, — продолжил Шерлок доказывать свою точку зрения.

— Даже при наличии семейной истории, мигрень не манифестирует впервые у тридцатилетних мужчин, — прокомментировал Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона так, будто тот обломал всю малину. 

— Однако то, что ты испытал сегодня вечером, вполне может быть аурой. Некоторые пациенты забывают слова перед приступом.

— Вот тебе и диагноз, — сухо отрезал Шерлок, и Джон понял, что лучше прекратить обсуждение.

Войдя домой, Джон направился в свою комнату искать безрецептурные болеутоляющие от головной боли, которая, вероятно, скоро должна разгореться.

***

Боль, однако, не пришла. Шерлок весь вечер развлекался с микроскопом, не жалуясь на здоровье. Правда, он и не отличался честностью в этих аспектах.

Джон дочитал детектив Ле Карре еще до полуночи и пожелал Шерлоку спокойной ночи. Ответа опять не последовало, что было вполне в порядке вещей. Джон осторожно бросил на Шерлока оценивающий взгляд, ставя книгу на полку. Вроде тот выглядел отлично, и Джон отправился спать. 

Спустя некоторое время раздался звук скрипки. Шерлок заиграл сонату Генделя. Джон узнал эту вещь, поскольку Шерлок разбирал ее последние несколько недель. Некоторые пассажи были настолько технически трудными, что Шерлоку пришлось разделять их на части для разучивания.

Сегодня вечером музыка лилась плавно.

***

Ранним утром Джон проснулся в испуге, когда его кровать внезапно затряслась. Не кровать, вернее, кто-то его яростно тряс.

— Что? — пробормотал Джон, отбрасывая одеяло и шаря по тумбочке в поисках выключателя. От яркого света он вынужден был зажмуриться.

Шерлок отпустил его плечо и замер, словно увидел призрак и пытался сохранить хоть какое-нибудь самообладание.

— Джон.

— Да, это мое имя. Что? У нас дело?

— Я не могу играть.

— Ты сам говорил, что это сложнейшая вещь. Какого черта я могу сделать? — Неужели нельзя хоть одну ночь мирно поспать без шерлоковских причуд?

У Шерлока был расстроенный вид, как всегда, когда окружающие не могли уследить за его молниеносными мыслями.

— Я не могу удержать смычок.

Джон внезапно проснулся. Сел.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Шерлок протянул правую руку.

— Со мной что-то не так.

Джон сглотнул ком в горле, когда до него дошла серьезность утверждения. Шерлок никогда не говорил ничего подобного. Для него даже сломанная конечность или огнестрельная рана являлись незначительными отвлечениями.

Джон потянул Шерлока, заставляя сесть рядом.

— Конкретизируй, — попросил он, изо всех сил стараясь казаться спокойным и собранным. Режим доктора включился не сразу, но ведь середина ночи! — Что-то болит? Это может быть растяжение связок? Тендинит? ( _воспаление сухожилия, п.п._ )

Он осторожно взял правую руку Шерлока. Температура вроде была нормальной, отека и покраснения не наблюдалось.

Шерлок покачал головой. 

— Ничего подобного. Я играл, а потом начал пропускать ноты. Потом вдруг не смог обеспечить давление смычка, чтобы извлечь звук. Потом я уронил его, попытался поднять, но безрезультатно, пальцы просто не функционировали. Затем я попытался взять чашку, но не смог.

— Мышечная слабость. Проблемы с координацией. Онемение, покалывание?

— Нет.

— Сожми мои руки, — Джон взял его за руки, как для рукопожатия.

Шерлок подчинился, и Джон нервно сглотнул. В правой руке явно наблюдалось отсутствие мышечной силы. Джон вытянул свои руки горизонтально.

— Повтори и закрой глаза. Держи ладони вверх.

Шерлок повиновался. Его правая рука дрожала, будто удерживать ее на весу требовало больших усилий. Через какое-то время она начала медленно опускаться.

Во рту у Джона пересохло.

— Постарайся удерживать руки горизонтально.

— Я так и делаю, — негодующе ответил Шерлок, не открывая глаз. — Я держу их абсолютно ровно. 

Джон схватил с тумбочки телефон и набрал «999».

 

**Примечания автора:**

Джон говорит важные вещи — мигрени возникают у молодых. Большинство семейных мигреней появляются в подростковом возрасте или даже раньше. У пациента старшего возраста следует исключить более опасные ситуации. Форма моторной афазии, которая проявляется у Шерлока, может иногда быть мигренозной аурой (симптомы, предшествующие приступу мигрени). Слова произносятся правильно, но их значение ошибочно. Такого рода афазия не самое распространенное проявление ауры, более характерны такие визуальные нарушения, как мерцательная скотома. Некоторые люди страдают так называемой гемиплегической мигренью [2], симптомы которой могут имитировать инсульт, поэтому во время первого приступа надо незамедлительно исключать острую недостаточность мозгового кровообращения. Короче, действия Джона, вызывающего скорую, никак не могут быть расценены как излишнее беспокойство. 

**Примечания переводчика из Википедии:**

[1] _Мерцательная скотома или глазная мигрень_ — заболевание, при котором у больного время от времени пропадает изображение на отдельных участках поля зрения, была впервые описана в 19 веке врачом Хьюбертом Эйри. Это заболевание сопровождается ощущением мерцания, выпадением полей зрения и (или) появлением фосфенов, часто на периферии слепой области, иногда напоминая укрепления «призрачного замка» (цветные или чёрно-белые). Зрительное ощущение присутствует в обоих глазах, что свидетельствует о происходящих нарушениях не в зрительном анализаторе, а в высших отделах нервной системы. Признаки глазной мигрени (которая несмотря на название часто протекает совершенно безболезненно) как правило постепенно исчезают в течение 20—30 минут, однако, такое состояние иногда может сочетаться с обычной мигренью, что связано с нарушением кровообращения в головном мозге. Данная аномалия является результатом ненормального функционирования части затылочной коры головного мозга, а не глаз или их компонентов, таких как сетчатка. Иногда приступы глазной мигрени могут привести к тошноте. При появлении глазной мигрени следует воздержаться от управления транспортным средством. Одной из причин возникновения глазной мигрени является присутствие врождённой у человека болезни артериовенозной мальформации, возникающей в затылке головного мозга. Специалисты также указывают на связь болезни с изменениями в артериях головного мозга, но сущность патологии ещё недостаточно изучена.

[2] _Гемиплегическая мигрень_ — относительно редкая разновидность мигрени, при которой появляется повторяющаяся временная слабость с одной стороны тела (гемиплегия — понятие, обозначающее паралич мышц одной половины тела). Как правило, гемиплегическая мигрень обнаруживается у пациентов, родители которых были подвержены точно таким же приступам. Лечение этой формы мигрени, как правило, не отличается от методики лечения обычной или офтальмической мигрени. Перед тем, как установить диагноз «гемиплегическая мигрень», необходимо исключить другие причины возникновения приступов мышечной слабости. Для этого достаточно получить результаты обследования пациента на компьютерном томографе.

 _Виллизиев круг_ \- артериальный круг головного мозга, расположенный в основании головного мозга и обеспечивающий компенсацию недостаточности кровоснабжения за счет перетока из других сосудистых бассейнов. Назван в честь английского врача Томаса Уиллиса. В норме составляющие Виллизиев круг сосуды образуют на основании мозга замкнутую систему. Виллизиев круг обеспечивает нормальное кровоснабжение мозга в случае закупорки какого-либо питающего мозг сосуда. От Виллизиева круга отходят артерии, которые поставляют кровь в ткани головного мозга. Нормально развитый Виллизиев круг встречается лишь в 25-50 % случаев. Достаточно часто встречаются гипоплазия соединительных артерий, отсутствие и гипоплазия первых сегментов передней мозговой артерии и задней мозговой артерии. Большинство аневризм артерий головного мозга развивается в сосудах Виллизиева круга.

 _Андреас Везалий_ \- (31 декабря 1514 — 15 октября 1564) — врач и анатом, лейб-медик Карла V, затем Филиппа II. Младший современник Парацельса, основоположник научной анатомии. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B0%D1%81


	2. Осколки в венах

_Веруй, мне это нужно.  
Молись, я верю в это.  
Люкке Ли_

Всего спустя полчаса они прибыли в отделение экстренной помощи больницы Кингс-Колледж несмотря на протесты Шерлока, утверждающего, что больница Святого Варфоломея гораздо ближе. Джон пресек эти возражения, сообщив что в больнице Кингс-Колледж круглосуточно работает МРТ, да и неврологическое отделение куда круче.

Пока Шерлока оформляли, Джон получил сообщение от Майкрофта и немного возмутился тем, что старший Холмс контролирует все экстренные службы, направляющиеся на Бейкер-стрит 221Б. Его ответ Майкрофту был краток. Он написал, что непосредственной опасности нет, и о конкретике сообщит позже.

К облегчению обоих, к моменту первичного осмотра неврологом моторная функция руки Шерлока восстановилась, и все же ему назначили КТ с контрастом, поскольку обычная томограмма оказалась неинформативной.

Шерлок с гримасой наблюдал, как мрачного вида медсестра отделения экстренной медицинской помощи в седьмой раз пыталась канюлировать вену в сгибе его руки.

Джон нетерпеливо фыркнул.

— Вы не хотите перейти к тыльной поверхности кисти?

Медсестра растерялась.

— Для введения контраста требуется катетер большого диаметра, если мы перейдем к дистальным венам, радиологи будут недовольны. У них рассчитано время циркуляции контраста при условии введения его в кубитальную вену. Я мало что могу здесь поделать, если честно. У него вены просто никакие.

На лице Шерлока проявилось странное сочетание раздражения и смущения. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Джон часто был этому свидетелем. Он знал, что Шерлоку не нравилось, когда его прошлые злоупотребления обсуждались людьми, существование которых он решил терпеть.

— Послушайте, — предложил Джон с обезоруживающей улыбкой, — если у вас есть хоть какой-нибудь аппарат УЗИ, я смог бы помочь. Все лучше, чем ПИК-катетер ( _периферически-имплантируемый центральный венозный катетер_ ) или центральный, вам не нужно будет вызывать анестезиолога.

Медсестра скрестила руки.

— Я не могу позволить вам выполнять процедуры без надлежащего разрешения.

Джон вручил ей водительские права.

— Мой регистрационный номер в НСЗ ( _Национальная служба здравоохранения_ ) 61477. У меня есть право работы здесь, в больнице Святого Варфоломея и Чаринг-Кросс госпитале. Вы можете легко проверить это у главврача, если потребуется.

— Да, доктор Ватсон, я скоро вернусь.

Шерлок выглядел впечатленным.

— Ультразвук?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Это проще, чем кажется. Мы использовали его в Афганистане, когда сильная кровопотеря, периферическое кровообращение на нуле, и найти вену сложно. У нас был переносной аппарат, подарок от какой-то медицинской компании, и в часы затишья я практиковался. Это реально пригодилось пару раз, — Джон подтащил стул к каталке. — Дай-ка взглянуть.

Шерлок закусил губу, пока Джон осматривал его руки. Доступные вены обеих рук были как жгуты. Когда Джон мягко провел по ним пальцами, ощутил жесткость, будто они были заполнены галькой. Вены на тыльной поверхности кистей выглядели прекрасно, но были бесполезными. Джон и сам знал о том, что радиологи не любят вены на конечностях.

Джон отпустил его руку, и Шерлок сел.

— Кажется, ты спокоен, — заметил Джон. — Поделись, о чем думаешь?

Шерлок несколько секунд поразмышлял над этим предложением.

— Дифференциальные диагнозы?

Джон помолчал, не желая вызывать чрезмерного беспокойства, в тоже время прекрасно зная, что морочить себе голову Шерлок тоже не позволит.

— Наиболее вероятной кажется недостаточность кровообращения. Хотя для нее ты молод, но учитывая курение, плохое питание… — Шерлок сурово на него посмотрел, — и уровни стресса, не думаю, что это можно сбрасывать со счетов.

— Тем не менее, симптомы инсульта не исчезают сами собой.

— Инсульт не единственная возможность, — заметил Джон, тайно наслаждаясь тем, что на этот раз он лучше разбирается в ситуации. Не так часто он оказывался на шаг впереди мистера Всезнайки. — Есть еще транзиторная ишемическая атака.

— Продолжай, — Шерлок лениво одернул больничный халат.

— Транзиторная ишемическая атака. Своего рода предупреждение перед настоящим ударом, мгновенный блок артерии, который разрешается сам собой. Но дело в том, что кровеносный сосуд часто блокируется снова и на этот раз постоянно. Впрочем, зрительные нарушения не очень распространенный симптом ТИА, насколько я помню.

Медсестра вернулась с портативным УЗИ-сканером и попыткой улыбки, поскольку предложение Джона избавило ее от многих хлопот. Джон вышел, чтобы обработать руки. По возвращении медсестра вручила ему перчатки и, кивнув, ушла.

Джон приступил к работе и продолжил отвлекать Шерлока разговорами.

— Есть и другие варианты, но обещай мне, что не будешь о них беспокоиться.

— Ты считаешь тромб в артерии мозга недостаточным поводом для беспокойства?

Джон прервался и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

— Мне нет необходимости рассказывать тебе больше, если ты этого не хочешь.

Шерлок насторожился.

— Я не могу функционировать, не имея всех фактов, — он попытался посмотреть на экран, и Джон развернул аппарат, чтобы Шерлок мог видеть. — Откуда ты знаешь, что ищешь?

— В принципе, это выглядит так. Нервы как струны, мышцы как ткань, кровь черная внутри овальных или округлых сосудов. Вены не пульсируют, и их можно сжать.

— Значит, это способ различить вену и артерию?

Джон кивнул и взял канюлю. Шерлок наблюдал за ним со своим обычным отрешенным видом, как делал всегда, сталкиваясь с болью или насилием. Джон иногда размышлял, являлась ли такая реакция истинной или была тщательно сыгранным действием.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь всех фактов, но иногда неприятности лучше принимать по мере их поступления. Не двигай рукой.

— Мы можем дома завести такую машинку? — спросил Шерлок, указывая на УЗИ-сканер. Он прошипел, когда Джон ввел иглу в сгиб локтя, и улыбнулся, когда из иглы появилась кровь, подтверждающая, что Джон попал в вену с первой попытки.

Джон закрепил канюлю лентой и выпрямился, чтобы полюбоваться делом рук своих.

— Она стоят около десяти тысяч фунтов, но это не единственная причина. Господь знает, какие ужасные вещи ты будешь с ее помощью делать.

— Почему медсестры не работают с УЗИ? — спросил Шерлок. — Кажется, особых знаний и навыков для этого не нужно.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Я так легко справился, потому что до этого бог знает сколько раз тренировался, а ты думаешь, что это может сделать обученная обезьяна? Ну если только ты, Шерлок.

— Я не собирался недооценивать твои навыки, — осторожно произнес Шерлок.

— Спасибо, я догадался, — Джон начал убирать прибор.

— Так что с дифференциальными диагнозами? — напомнил Шерлок.

— К другим приходящим на ум вариантам относят объемное образование, хотя оно, как правило, вызывает более длительно текущую симптоматику, или патологию сосудов.

— Ты имеешь в виду опухоль или аневризму? — настороженно спросил Шерлок.

— Аневризму или артериовенозную мальформацию. Однако как я говорил, не нужно опережать события. Судя по внешним признакам, ничего страшного не случилось, а это значит, при любом раскладе у нас есть шанс ликвидировать проблему прежде, чем произойдет что-то неприятное.

Шерлок лег на каталку и задумался. Он выглядел спокойным и собранным, если бы не дрожащие пальцы.

***

Два часа спустя Джон изо всех сил пытался удержаться в рамках профессионального поведения. Он мучительно осознавал, что если хоть на секунду выйдет из режима доктора Ватсона, то не будет полезен другу. Если он выйдет из режима, то получит удар полной силы — осознание того, что они находятся под дулом пистолета.

Слова «аневризма средней мозговой артерии», «значительный риск разрыва», «плановая операция», «диаметр просвета, делающий невозможным эндоваскулярное лечение» и «генетическая предрасположенность» повисли в воздухе после того, как их произнес доктор Берри, нейрохирург, назначенный Шерлоку час назад. Джон знал, что беднягу вызвал в больницу из дома посреди ночи дежурный невролог, но жалости к коллеге не чувствовал. Ведь это было нужно Шерлоку.

Джон откинулся на спинку стула, слушая объяснения хирурга.

Для неподготовленного наблюдателя Шерлок выглядел так, будто слушал — кивал в нужных местах и проявлял любопытство, но Джон-то видел. Он знал, куда смотреть. Указательный палец, постукивающий по простыне. Закушенная нижняя губа, что случалось исключительно редко, когда Шерлок оказывался в тупике. Джон боролся с побуждением взять друга за руку.

Хирург простился, передав Шерлоку визитную карточку с нацарапанным на обратной стороне временем консультации и ушел.

Джон встал и стянул одежду Шерлока с вешалки. Тот не шевелился. Джон бросил одежду кучей на кровати — для безупречно одевающегося Шерлока это будет, вероятно, ударом.

— Эй, — тихо проговорил Джон, и Шерлок, наконец, поднял на него глаза. — Пошли домой.

Шерлок моргнул. Дважды.

— Что?

— Ты слушал врача? Твоя операция запланирована через неделю, мы можем вернуться домой.

— Разве меня не нужно держать под наблюдением?

— Наблюдением чего? Симптомы исчезли, аневризма не разорвалась, и она небольшая. В десяти минутах езды от нас больница, где могут купировать нейрохирургическую проблему. Нет причин не провести эту неделю дома.

Шерлок со скептическим видом начал молча одеваться.

Шерлок ненавидит больницы, напомнил себе Джон. Реально. А теперь согласился в ней остаться без спора.

— Ты в порядке?

Шерлок автоматически замотал шарфом шею.

— Вполне, Джон.

— Тебе только что сказали о необходимости оперировать аневризму, «в порядке» просто не может быть, — заметил Джон, но Шерлок явно предпочел закрыть тему.

 — Тогда на Бейкер-стрит, — продолжил Джон.

Шерлок надел пальто и вышел в коридор. Джону показалось, что его движения потеряли присущую им театральную грацию.

Джон поспешил за Шерлоком. В данный момент он мог только смотреть и наблюдать.

.  
 _*** Здесь будет пропущенная сцена ***_

В кабинете у хирурга жил череп. Судя по желтоватому оттенку и хрупкости кости, Джон заключил, что он настоящий. Какой-то памятный предмет, но вряд ли принадлежал бывшему пациенту. По ощущениям Джона, нейрохирург мог захотеть такую вещь в своем кабинете. У них примерно то же самое стояло на каминной полке, но Джон ни словом не обмолвился об этом доктору Берри.

Они с Шерлоком явились на следующий день на консультацию к оперирующему хирургу. Хотя тот подробно все объяснил Шерлоку при первой встрече, Джон знал, что после того, как начальный шок от объявления диагноза проходит, пациенты редко вспоминают, о чем им в то время говорили. Поэтому была запланирована консультация в дневное время.

Шерлок, казалось, внимательно слушал объяснения доктора Берри, касающиеся тонкостей хирургической операции. Доктор, объясняя, водил пальцем по венечному шву черепа. Швы, пусть и естественные, выглядели как результат ужасного эксперимента — дороги, вырезанной на белесой кости каким-то орудием пыток. Дороги на костях.

Джон пытался не думать об операции, что было сложно, поскольку именно ее они и обсуждали.

С другой стороны, Шерлока, похоже, нисколько не беспокоила мысль о том, что кто-то увидит его голову внутри, что было довольно типичным для Шерлока. Однако сейчас речь шла о его собственной голове, его драгоценном мозге, и тема становилась особенно болезненной. Может быть, он еще не полностью осознал происходящее, подумал Джон, ерзая на неудобном стуле.

Доктор Берри поставил череп на край стола. Шерлок продолжал молча буравить череп взглядом.

— Вопросы? — спросил хирург у Джона. Шерлок взял череп и заглянул ему в глазницу.

— Сколько времени он проведет в больнице?

— Мы можем провести все предоперационные анализы амбулаторно. Я не вижу необходимости класть мистера Холмса в больницу заранее. Доказано, что, если нет крайней необходимости, пребывание вне больницы позволяет снизить частоту сопутствующих инфекций и тромбоза глубоких вен.

Джон кивнул. Это соответствовало информации из недавно прочитанных статей. Посмотрел на Шерлока, который выглядел так, будто ушел в Чертоги Разума.

Доктор Берри откашлялся и продолжил.

— Как я уже сказал, расположение и размер аневризмы исключают эндоваскулярное вмешательство, так что нам придется оперировать в открытую. Нам удается после операции отключить большинство пациентов от ИВЛ и перевести их в постоперационный блок, где они остаются до следующего утра. Перевод в обычную палату обычно происходит на следующий день, хотя могут быть осложнения. Большинство наших пациентов с аневризмой выписываются в течение пяти дней.

— Неприемлемо, — ответил Шерлок, вынырнув из задумчивости и осторожно положив череп на стол. — Со мной живет врач, как вам хорошо известно, и вы можете выписать меня гораздо раньше.

— Я не нейрохирург, Шерлок, и не знаю, на что обращать внимание во время восстановления, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Джон.

— Ты вполне профессионально разобрался в том, что со мной происходит. Не понимаю, почему ты не сможешь справиться с последствиями операции.

Доктор Берри вмешался.

— Я уверен, что доктор Ватсон вполне может справиться со всем, но для него ответственность за ваше благополучие может стать очень тяжелым бременем.

Джон глухо рассмеялся.

— Я и так несу ответственность за это большую часть времени, поскольку этот идиот не заботится о себе должным образом.

Доктор Берри с сочувствием похлопал Шерлока по руке, и тот сузил глаза, что, по опыту Джона, было нехорошим признаком.

— Хорошо, тогда давайте дадим Джону небольшой перерыв? — предложил хирург.

Шерлок выдохнул и, к счастью, решил на этом не настаивать.

— Есть ли еще вопросы или пожелания? — доктор Берри начал пролистывать карту Шерлока.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы доктор Ватсон ассистировал при операции.

Джон невольно встал.

— Шерлок, нет! Прежде всего, мне не позволят, во-вторых, я не могу отвечать за твой мозг. Неужели ты не понимаешь, через что ты меня проведешь? Какую часть из фразы «я не нейрохирург» ты не осознал?

Шерлок вознегодовал.

— Через что я тебя проведу, да? А что должен чувствовать я? Доверяя свой самый важный актив незнакомцам?

— Когда это связи Майкрофта в подобных делах подводили? Если он говорит, что доктор Берри — лучший хирург страны, мы должны этому верить.

Шерлок, похоже, этой идеи не разделял.

— А остальные члены бригады? Анестезиолог? Операционная сестра? Кто будет гарантировать, что меня не будет зашивать какой-нибудь подражатель Шипли* или с трясущимися после похмелья руками?

— Уверяю вас, я работаю со сложившейся командой. У них есть все навыки, необходимые для проведения таких операций, — проговорил доктор Берри.

— И никаких стажеров?

— Никаких стажеров.

Шерлок осторожно кивнул.

— И все же я хочу записать операцию на видео.

— Нет, Шерлок, нет, — вздохнул Джон, а доктор Берри принял виноватый вид.

— Значит, пройдя все эти испытания, я ничего не получу для дальнейших научных исследований? — Шерлок метал взгляды-кинжалы на обоих докторов.

Джон мягко положил ладонь на плечо Шерлока.

— Шерлок, я бы хотел, чтобы ты просто сосредоточился на самом важном. Выздоровлении.

— Мне сейчас вполне хорошо, и нет необходимости чего-то улучшать. Если уж мне доставляют неудобства, я хотел бы диктовать условия.

— Ты не можешь диктовать врачам, как работать, — заметил Джон. И почему он думал, что с Шерлоком не будет проблем? Неужели он такой наивный? Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как он сидел в трактире в Дартмуре, слушая паникующего и дрожащего Шерлока, уверяющего, как с ним все отлично и хорошо несмотря на все доказательства обратного.

Шерлок встал, поспешно пожал руку доктору Берри и молча вышел. Джон последовал за ним.

**Примечания автора:**

Я работаю не в Британии, но полагаю, что есть некие общие европейские принципы медицинской практики. Врачи обычно не лечат близких (кроме мелочей типа рецептов или советов). Это не только потому, что пациент нервничает или роль врача трудно поддерживать, но и из-за тяжести ответственности, которую врач несет за своих близких.

Ультразвук медленно революционизирует многие области медицины. Пациенты, которых сложно канюлировать, больше не создают проблем, поскольку можно обнаружить вены и видеть иглу, проходящую через ткани. Конечно, маловероятно наличие портативного УЗИ-сканера в Афганистане, но для нашего рассказа почему бы нет?

Если аневризмы достаточно большие или расположены в критической области, они могут вызвать симптомы даже без разрыва. К сожалению, для многих пациентов самыми первыми симптомами аневризмы являются субарахноидальные кровоизлияния (САК), эффекты которого обычно разрушительны и часто смертельны. Поэтому Шерлок может считать себя счастливчиком (хотя в таком разрезе он не мыслит, конечно).

Цереброваскулярные патологии (так обобщенно называют инсульты, ТИА и другие патологии состояний сосудов головного мозга) могут трудно признаваться пациентами, поскольку часто текут малосимптомно, но тем не менее нуждаются в срочной госпитализации или операции. Такие пациенты, как Шерлок, ужасны, поскольку отрицают даже серьезные травмы, но я думаю, что если что-то реально угрожало бы его умственным способностям — драгоценному мозгу — он исправлял бы проблему, а не прятал голову в песок. И все равно он не был бы приятным пациентом. Бедный Джон.

Многие аневризмы в настоящее время лечатся эндоваскулярно (койлинг), когда в сосуд заводят проводник и через него заполняют аневризму металлическим проволочным клубком. Это заставляет естественную систему свертывания крови тела образовать сгусток внутри аневризмы и выключить ее из кровотока. Однако не все аневризмы можно так лечить (большой размер, широкая шейка, неподходящий тип), и тогда хирург ведет открытую операцию.

**Примечания переводчика:**

*Признаюсь, не очень поняла, о каком Шипли идет речь. Единственный вариант — Артур Шиплей, демонстратор сравнительной анатомии в Кембриджском университете, но вряд ли он был таким известным. Может быть, преступник или киногерой, в общем, переводчик сдался.


	3. Пропущенная сцена к главе "Осколки в венах"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон изо всех сил пытается поддержать Шерлока, но тот ничего не хочет принимать.

В какой-то момент во время поездки на такси поведение Шерлока переключилось от озадаченного молчания к бессловесной ажитации. Он сидел прямой как жердь, то и дело проводя рукой по волосам, засовывая руку в карман за телефоном, но не вытаскивая его. Джон тоже молчал, чувствуя, что любая попытка разрядить напряжение может привести к обидам.

Машин на улицах было мало, и через двадцать минут они уже оказались дома. Сняв куртку, Джон какое-то время тупо стоял рядом с вешалкой, а Шерлок прошел в гостиную.

Было почти пять утра, и Джон осознал, что ни у одного из них целую вечность крошки во рту не было. Шерлок, конечно, в такое время суток не пожаловался бы на голод. Да ни в какое время суток он не пожаловался бы на голод. Однако в одиннадцать был назначен прием у врача, поэтому позавтракать придется. Все равно сейчас оба не заснут, решил Джон, и полез в кухонные шкафы в поисках съестного.

Он раздобыл две банки супа. Шерлок не будет жаловаться на суп. Он будет жаловаться на плебейские требования своего тела, ставящего еду на первое место, но не на саму еду. Значит, будет суп.

На полу валялась разбитая чашка, которую Шерлок не смог удержать в руке. Джон выбросил большие осколки и протер пол влажной тряпкой, собирая остальную крошку.

Затем начал разогревать суп, поглядывая на Шерлока.

Сначала Шерлок, сложив руки за спиной, стоял у окна и смотрел на пустую улицу. Он выглядел как сжатая пружина. Затем принялся бесцельно бродить и переставлять предметы, делая это явно на нервах.

Подошел к скрипке, но остановился, сжав руку в кулак. Сел в кресло Джона.

Он никогда не садился в кресло Джона.

Джон ждал, что Шерлок откинется на спинку кресла и сложит руки под подбородком, но этого так и не случилось.

Пока Джон рылся в буфете в поисках тарелок, Шерлок включил телевизор и уставился в него, исключая любую возможность разговора.

Джон внезапно осознал, что это было. Шерлок не думал. И не пытался думать. Он пытался не думать.

Джон закусил губу, стоя на кухне с тарелками в руках и наблюдая за странной сценой — Шерлок, изо всех сил пытающийся сосредоточиться на шоу Джереми Кайла.

Джон разложил столовые приборы на относительно чистом кухонном столе.

— Шерлок?

Ответа не последовало. Его друг уперся локтями в колени и приклеился к экрану.

— Шерлок? Ты…

Джон не успел докончить вопрос. Детектив вскочил на ноги и повернулся к нему со взглядом, полным такого яда, что Джон невольно отступил.

— Если ты хочешь осведомиться о моем здоровье, клянусь, я разобью что-нибудь к чертовой матери! — взревел Шерлок, едва сдерживая взрыв эмоций.

Он не выглядел безумным, как в гостинице «Кросс Кейс», будучи под действием галлюциногена. Теперь этого оправдания не было. Теперь все реально и гораздо хуже.

По крайней мере, Шерлок пока не перешел на французский.

Джону хотелось извиниться за свое поведение в Баскервиле. Шерлок тогда был просто самим собой, пусть и чрезвычайно раздражающим под действием наркотиков, и очень, очень напуганным. Джон же обиделся так, что не смог справиться со своим оскорбленным эго и понять мощный удар, обрушившийся на друга.

Сейчас было неподходящее время для извинений или иных эмоциональных разборок. Нет.  
Джон поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Прекрасно. Забудь, что я сказал.

Шерлок свернулся в кресле как змея, обхватил колени руками и погрузился в мысли. Наверное, ушел в Чертоги Разума.

В Баскервиле Шерлок не мог доверять своему разуму. Теперь его предал и транспорт.

Суп закипел, Джон выключил плиту.

— Завтрак, — сказал он по возможности спокойно, не ожидая, что Шерлок пошевелится. Заставить его сейчас поесть — безумная идея, но, к удивлению Джона, Шерлок встал и прошел на кухню. Он набросил на плечи плед, в квартире было холодно. Джон, наверное, согрелся у плиты, а, может, был слишком занят, чтобы замечать подобные вещи.

Шерлок, дрожа, сел.

— Бери тарелку, суп на плите.

Джон принес свою порцию, вытер кухонным полотенцем несколько капель пролившегося на стол супа. Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него, нахмурился, но к плите не пошел.

— Обычно в этот момент ты начинаешь ныть, что не голоден, — заметил Джон.

— Я не возражаю, — медленно произнес Шерлок, пристально глядя на Джона.

Что-то было не так. Джон поднял брови. Шерлок смотрел на него с недоумением, смешанным с раздражением.

— Я устал, — сказал Шерлок, и тревожный колокольчик зазвенел в голове Джона. — Нет сил даже встать. Ты не против? — спросил Шерлок, наклонив голову к плите. Вздохнул и посмотрел на Джона почти умоляюще.

Джон моргнул, сообразив, наконец. Разбитая чашка.

«Прости», — хотел сказать он. — «Мне так жаль, что с тобой так случилось».

Джон попытался передать это взглядом, потому что, произнеси он эти слова вслух, Шерлок взбесился бы, но его пытка невербального общения провалилась. Шерлок принялся рассматривать свои руки, словно сгибание и разгибание пальцев было своего рода тестом.

Чтобы убедиться, что они все еще работают. Чтобы убедиться, что он по-прежнему целый и не развалился.

Джон молча встал и принес Шерлоку тарелку, наполовину наполненную супом. Вернулся на свое место и принялся за еду. Шерлок, несмотря на свою просьбу, так и не притронулся к тарелке, и Джон не понял, что это значит, но был уверен, что ему отправлено сообщение. Именно ему и больше никому.

Джон доел суп, откашлялся и стиснул зубы. Пусть Шерлок раскричится. Он не будет спорить.

Баскервиль больше не повторится. Он никогда не позволит Шерлоку рухнуть.

Тогда была дурацкая призрачная собака на болотах. На этот раз ставки намного выше, и нельзя просто расквитаться, вернуться домой и все забыть. Джон почти усмехнулся при мысли, что, будь это расследование, Шерлок, вероятно, присвоил бы ему статус «двойки» и махнул рукой. Болезнь. Скучно. Банально.

Веселье продлилось лишь несколько секунд, а потом реальность опять вышла на первый план. Джон понял, что это была замаскированная истерика, вызванная усталостью и полученным ударом.

Прежде был страх, вечно маячивший на задворках их совместного существования, твердящий Джону, что их деятельность — не повседневные игры нормальных людей. И все же напоминание того, что Шерлок Холмс не бессмертен, почти вышибло дух. Этого не должно быть. Просто Джон думал, что если они падут, то в огне битвы. Вместе. Не так. 

Ничто подобное никогда не должно было случиться с Шерлоком. Его Шерлоком, добавил Джон мысленно, не останавливаясь на рефлексии по поводу выбора слов. Когда-нибудь он отследит все места, которые Шерлок занимает в его голове, но не сейчас.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Пристально посмотрел и понял, что, в конце концов, это действительно было расследованием. Миссией. Загадкой. Но на этот раз именно Джону придется проявить свой интеллект, сложить кусочки и удержать конструкцию в целости. Именно Джон должен принять ответственность за исход битвы, потому что Шерлок растерял весь свой азарт. Потому что Шерлок выглядел, как сдувшийся шар.

Джон сжал губы в тонкую линию.

Медленно подошел к столу и накрыл ладонью пальцы Шерлока. Тот поднял на него глаза, но руку не убрал.

— Я не собираюсь спрашивать, все ли с тобой в порядке. Отрицательный ответ или его отсутствие реальности не изменит.

Шерлок открыл было рот, но под неумолимым взглядом Джона закрыл его.

— Тебе просто нужно знать, что я здесь. Мы оба вовлечены.

— Оба? — спросил Шерлок скептически, высвободил руку и спрятал под стол.

Джон кивнул. Шерлок посмотрел на него с внезапным презрением.

— Я не знал, что тебе поставили такой же диагноз.

Джон потер переносицу. Любимая манера Шерлока уйти от разговора — сделать вид, что он не понимает фигуры речи, но сейчас они оба устали и расстроены. Если не достучаться до Шерлока, все будет бесконечно хуже. Джон был готов избить себя, потому что его вина была большей. После Баскервиля Шерлок, возможно, потерял доверие к его поддержке в трудные моменты. Это надо изменить, если они хотят выжить. Если Шерлок собирается выжить.

Джон попытался продолжить разговор, но Шерлок встал, выключил телевизор и молча ушел в свою спальню.

Джон со вздохом начал складывать посуду в раковину.

Он попытался вздремнуть на диване, укрывшись пледом, который Шерлок сбросил на пол по пути в спальню, но все время прислушивался к звуками из спальни, пытаясь понять, чем занят Шерлок. Сначала слышались беспокойные шаги, потом приглушенный звук, будто кто-то ударил по мягкой поверхности. Похоже, на пол бросили книгу. Прерывистый вздох, что-то сдвинулось, затем Шерлок бросился на кровать, и наступила тишина.

Джон отчаянно хотел пойти по коридору, подсунуть под дверь пару никотиновых пластырей, задать пару взволнованных вопросов, которые Шерлок так ненавидел. Как это было ни прискорбно, Джон знал, что вряд ли получил бы вербальный ответ или позволение войти.

Оба так и не отдохнули.

В десятом часу Шерлок вышел из ванной, безупречно одетый. Его глаза покраснели, веки припухли, но в целом выглядел он вполне собранным.

— Нам сорок минут добираться до больницы Кингс-колледжа. Поспешим. Нужно с этим покончить, — заявил он, будто говорил об удалении зуба. Его тон был нейтральным, почти суровым, очень деловым. Он говорил как обычно, но присущая ему восторженная искра, горевшая, когда они отправлялись на места преступлений или в город для разгадки тайны, исчезла.

Джон сполз с дивана. Возможно, он все-таки подремал. Решил не переодеваться. Неважно. Схватил куртку и поспешил по лестнице за Шерлоком.

Шерлок придержал входную дверь, и оба вышли на дождливые улицы Мэрилебон.


	4. Заботливый страх

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок погружается в исследование аневризм. Майкрофт и Шерлок наслаждаются чаем и приходят к согласию в моменте, который очень встревожил Джона.

_Ты всегда был странным, но мне никогда не приходилось удерживать тебя у края так, как сейчас.  
The National_

Джон предполагал, что особых дискуссий по поводу болезни Шерлока в последующие дни не предвидится. Его предположение оказалось откровенно неверным. Шерлок, как оказалось, погрузился в этот предмет с безрассудной импульсивностью. Большую часть утра он провел, роясь в интернете на ноутбуке Джона и приставая к последнему насчет его паролей к порталам медицинских журналов. «Это будет быстрее, чем я подберу, а я сделаю это, ты знаешь!»

Джон подчинился, зная, что любая попытка обуздать энтузиазм Шерлока Холмса обернется полной неудачей.

Днем он отправился в Теско, главным образом, чтобы сбежать от маниакальной энергии, наполнившей квартиру.

Когда он возвращался, таща две сумки с продуктами, которых должно хватить до конца недели, телефон оповестил о входящем сообщении.

Лестрейд.

«ШЕРЛОК ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СКАЗАЛ МНЕ ЧТО БЕРЕТ ОТПУСК?!»

Джон поставил сумки у фонарного столба и набрал номер Лестрейда. Через два сигнала инспектор снял трубку.

— Что именно сказал тебе Шерлок? — спросил Джон после быстрого приветствия, прекрасно понимая, что, хоть Лестрейд и был Шерлоку своего рода другом, детектив не поблагодарил бы Джона за разглашение медицинских деталей без его согласия.

— Он написал мне, что не будет участвовать в расследованиях в течение двух недель, поскольку берет отпуск. Шерлок! Тот, кто появляется на местах преступлений званый или незваный, неважно, пневмония у него, сломанная лодыжка или сотрясение мозга! Я чего-то недопонимаю?

— Если я скажу, что не могу сказать, ты выведешь остальное, не задавая вопросов?

— Значит, он болен. Что-то связанное с происшествием в кабинете?

— Этого я тоже сказать не могу, — Джон стиснул зубы.

Лестрейд выругался.

— С ним все будет в порядке? — теперь говорил не как инспектор, в его голосе звучало больше искреннего сочувствия, чем можно было ожидать от простого коллеги по работе.

— По всей видимости, да.

Лестрейд помолчал несколько секунд.

— Это все, что я хотел услышать. Передай ему мои пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.

— Он не терпит таких вещей, — напомнил Джон, и Лестрейд хмыкнул.

— Точно!

Они быстро обменялись общепринятыми любезностями, завершающими разговор, и Джон пошагал домой, не торопясь, поскольку погода изменилась к лучшему. Когда он вошел в квартиру, Шерлок ждал его в коридоре с телефоном в руке, который решительно протянул Джону.

— Дай сначала разложить продукты.

Обычно Шерлок хватал чьи-то гаджеты, а не предлагал свои. Джон решил, что вне зависимости от причины этот факт ему не нравится.

Шерлок тенью последовал за ним на кухню и подождал, пока Джон вытащит покупки.

— Зачем мне твой телефон? — Джон поместил молоко в холодильник рядом со свернувшейся человеческой плазмой и взял телефон с ладони Шерлока.

— Ты позвонишь Майкрофту.

Джон с грохотом положил телефон на стол.

— Нет, ты должен сделать это сам, — Джон осознал, что кроме его смс-ки из больницы, большой брат не получил никакой информации.

— Почему?

— Потому что он твой брат, это раз, — Джон рукой смахнул крошки со стола, сурово посмотрев на Шерлока. На этот раз он решил не делать за Шерлока определенные вещи. Слишком важно.

Детектив раздраженно всплеснул руками.

— Какое это имеет отношение к делу?

Джон вздохнул.

— Поверь, он предпочтет услышать все от тебя. Конечно, ты не сочтешь это веской причиной, — напомнил себе Джон.

— Он будет задавать вопросы. Проявлять… обеспокоенность.

— Вопросы, на которые ты сможешь ответить. А обеспокоенность проигнорируй, если она тебя раздражает. Господи, ну ты же мастер в подобных вещах. Полагаю, ты помнишь, что говорил доктор Берри. Поскольку подобных случаев у ближайших родственников не было, Майкрофту не нужно проходить обследование.

— Я уверен, он это в любом случае сделает, — фыркнул Шерлок, — после того, как закончит вмешиваться в мои медицинские проблемы.

— Конечно, люди волнуются. Это совершенно нормально и естественно.

Шерлок скрестил руки на груди.

— Это бесит, когда исходит от него.

— Тогда сосредоточься на фактах. Отвечай на вопросы.

— Мне кажется, ты поговоришь с ним лучше. Ты же профи в объяснении медицинских вопросов.

Джон подтолкнул телефон в сторону Шерлока.

— Эти слова стоит записать! — пошутил он.

Шерлок взял телефон с такой неохотой, будто это была ядовитая змея, и, побежденный, ушел в спальню.

***

— Джон!

— Да?

— Что такое Tisseell?

— Хирургический клей для тканей. Не знаю, насколько часто его используют при операции на аневризмах.

— Джон!

— Да?

— Дай мне свой ноутбук.

— Он наверху, иди сам.

— Я знаю, где он, но подъем по лестнице может усилить церебральный метаболизм и навредить.

— А беготня по Лондону за преступниками этого не делает? Шерлок, у тебя давно аневризма, и ничего не случилось. Конечно, сейчас проявились симптомы, но я не позволю тебе использовать их как повод стать более ленивым и гонять меня туда-сюда.

Диван заскрипел, когда Шерлок изменил положение. Джон продолжал готовить.

— Джон?

— Что?

— Вызывает ли клипса для сосудов иммунологическую реакцию на чужеродный материал? Может ли это вызвать избыточную грануляцию?

Джон вытер руки полотенцем, вошел в гостиную и сел на кофейный столик. Всмотрелся в номер журнала «New England Journal of Medicine», который держал Шерлок.

— Довольно. Даже если ты прочтешь все, что написано о нейрохирургии, ты не приобретешь ни опыта, ни знаний, чтобы понять и предвидеть все, что может произойти. Если хочешь узнать что-нибудь практическое, просто спроси, но закапывание в ненужные детали только заведет тебя еще больше.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Я не «завожусь», — последнее слово он выплюнул, словно оно имело мерзкий вкус.

— Любой бы завелся в этой ситуации.

— Я не «любой».

— Я знаю, поэтому и думаю, что ты заведешься во вселенском масштабе по сравнению с обычным человеком.

Шерлок медленно выдохнул.

— Очень хорошо. Но я не нашел ответа на свои вопросы.

— На какие вопросы?

Шерлок встал, повернулся и исчез в спальне, хлопнув дверью.

Джон собрал медицинские журналы и спрятал их.

***

Джон отправился сдавать роман в библиотеку. Он даже не начал его читать, но сейчас ему было не до книг, да и надо было оторваться от возбужденного урагана по имени Шерлок. Попытка спрятать специальные журналы оказалась спорной, поскольку все горизонтальные поверхности в гостиной теперь были заняты медицинскими учебниками из коллекции Джона. Всякий раз, когда какой-нибудь том не оправдывал ожиданий Шерлока, он бросал его прочь. Одна из книг приземлилась у ног Джона, шедшего на кухню за бутербродом. Джон попытался начать диалог с Шерлоком по поводу порчи имущества, за которое были заплачены приличные деньги — его деньги, между прочим — но Шерлок и слушать не стал. Единственным ответом было слово «бесполезно». Шерлок говорил его снова и снова, расшвыривая книги.

В библиотеке Джон поразмышлял, не стоит ли принести Шерлоку кое-какие медицинские фолианты, но потом решил этого не делать. Их записали бы на его читательский билет, и неизбежный ущерб повлиял бы на банковский баланс.

В итоге он вернулся домой с пустыми руками. Дойдя до двери, увидел ровно расположенный молоточек.

Майкрофт.

Джон решил как можно быстрее ретироваться в свою комнату. После беспокойного утра у него не осталось сил выслушивать извечный словесный спарринг братьев.

К его удивлению, ничего подобного не наблюдалось. Братья сидели и пили чай. Столик был чист, на нем лежала папка с на вид официальными документами.

Шерлок поставил чашку. Он выглядел гораздо более спокойным, чем час назад.

— Джон! Отлично. Я хочу, чтобы ты подписал кое-что, — он откинулся в кресле.

Джон вошел в гостиную, и Шерлок протянул ему стопку документов.

Судя по первой странице, это было завещание. Осознав это, Джон сглотнул и опустил руку.

— Нет. Только не это.

Майкрофт деликатно поставил чашку.

— Вполне разумный ход.

Шерлок протянул Джону ручку.

— Нужно двое свидетелей. Майкрофт согласен, чтобы…

Джон запустил руку в волосы.

— Майкрофт согласен? Гребаный ад, Шерлок! Когда это вы двое приходили к согласию хоть по какому-нибудь вопросу?

Он пролистал страницы. Завещание было сделано профессионально, и Джон понял, что его готовил, скорее всего, Майкрофт. Там был подробный перечень книг Шерлока и лабораторного оборудования, которое следовало раздать знакомым. На четвертой странице параграф гласил, что Джон Хэмиш Ватсон имеет преимущественное право перед другими, и вещи можно передать другим, только если Джон Ватсон от них откажется. Помимо земельных владений Шерлока, в завещании были перечислены права на родовое имение, переходившее Майкрофту.

На Джона обрушилось столько чувств, что он не смог в них разобраться. В основном он ощущал глубокое чувство неловкости. Будто танцевал на чьей-то могиле.

— Нет, Шерлок, — повторил он. — Это не обсуждается. Ты выздоровеешь, тебе сделают успешную операцию, и все останется в прошлом.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него с любопытством, и Джону захотелось придушить его.

— Джон, вы же врач и знаете риски подобной операции.

— Конечно, — холодно ответил Джон, — однако врач не имеет права вести себя с пациентами перед операцией так, будто они скоро умрут, и я не буду этого делать, — он посмотрел на Шерлока, сидевшего со странной отрешенностью.

— Вот уж никогда не счел бы бывшего военного врача приверженным такого рода театральной наивности, — прокомментировал Майкрофт приторно милым тоном.

Джон положил документы на стол.

— Я подпишу, если вам это нужно. Но мне нужно верить, что все пойдет как надо. Ради своей пользы и Шерлока, тоже. Если я не смогу сохранить позитив, как он, черт побери, сможет это сделать?

Майкрофт встал, и Шерлок любезно протянул ему портфель. Джону все еще было странно видеть братьев Холмс, объединившихся перед лицом возможной кончины Шерлока. Это неправильно, подумал Джон. Исключительно неправильно.

— Ему не нужен позитив, — сухо обронил Майкрофт. — Ему нужно просто все это преодолеть.

Джон стиснул руку в кулак. К счастью, прогулка успокоила его нервы достаточно, чтобы он сохранил самообладание.

Майкрофт ушел.

Затем Шерлок закрылся в своей спальне. У него заболела голова, что в данный момент ощущалось как предвосхищение. Как странная тяжесть в голове жарким летним днем прямо перед грозой.

Джон подписал завещание.

 **Примечание автора:**  
Известное исследование показало, что при оперативном лечении смертность составляет 3,8%, а 12,0% пациентов страдают от значительной потери функций. С учетом того, что 50% пациентов с разрывами аневризм умирают в течение тридцати дней, операция стоит рисков. По сравнению со многими другими хирургическими процедурами смертность невысока, поэтому завещание Шерлока, само по себе разумное действие, может показаться чрезмерным беспокойством. Возможно, это способ преодоления страха — попытка прийти к соглашению даже с небольшим шансом смерти. Пессимист не будет разочарован… Понятно, что это расстроило Джона.

В ряде случаев бывает генетическая предрасположенность. В рассказе этот момент упрощен. В семье нет родственников с подобной проблемой, и у Шерлока единичная аневризма, что еще больше снижает риск.

 **Примечание переводчика:**  
Анимированный сюжет про эндоваскулярный способ лечения аневризм - койлинг (о котором говорилось ранее)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=86 &v=15J5s9fwSEE  
Однако Шерлоку будут проводить другую операцию - клипирование аневризмы:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ostgPismckQ


	5. Устои не на века

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Соберись, Джон. Грядет неизбежный нервный срыв.

_Есть ли порошок, чтобы это стереть?  
Он растворим и безвкусен?  
Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько я это ненавижу!  
The National_

Через два дня Шерлок был уличен, когда тайком звонил в хирургическое отделение из туалета. Когда Джон выяснил причину, он замолчал, испытывая странную грусть. 

— Шерлок, почему? — тон Джона был сдержанным, хоть на лице еще был написан гнев.

— Почему что?

— Почему ты пытался перенести операцию? Тебе нужно больше времени на подготовку? Я понимаю, но хотел бы, по крайней мере, поучаствовать в обсуждении.

— Именно этого я и хотел избежать.

— Продлить подготовку? — Джон насторожился.

Шерлок со вздохом сел.

— Твоего участия.

Гнев Джона сменился тревогой. 

— Ты хотел, чтобы я не знал? Или чтобы не присутствовал?

Какими бы неуловимыми для Шерлока были эмоциональные дилеммы других людей, Джон считал, что даже он должен понимать, что человек может обидеться на такое.

Джон сел на диван рядом с Шерлоком, понимая, что сосед, который обычно не уклонялся от конфронтации, намеренно отводил взгляд. 

— Шерлок?

— Вся эта возня и суета. Ненавижу, — застонал Шерлок, вздымая руки в отчаянии. — Если что-то пойдет не так, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты этого никогда не увидел. 

— Увидел что? Шерлок, что ты пытаешься сказать?

Шерлок, наконец, поднял подбородок, но по-прежнему не смотрел на Джона.

— Если будут осложнения, ты смог бы помнить меня таким, какой я сейчас, а не… неполноценным.

Джон схватил Шерлока за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. 

— Послушай, Шерлок! Если что-то пойдет не так, я никогда, НИКОГДА не оставлю тебя одного!

— Но это будет для тебя мучительно, — прозвучало почти вопросительно, и Джону смертельно захотелось обнять своего друга, но он не знал, как отреагирует Шерлок, поэтому сдержался. 

— Ты в больнице дал мне понять, что мои чувства ничего не значат, поскольку касается это прежде всего тебя. Очень мило с твоей стороны столько думать обо мне во всей этой… — Джон остановился, осознав свою формулировку. — Даже если ты попытаешься меня изолировать, я все равно останусь рядом. Устрою Майкрофту турнир армрестлинга, если понадобится.

— Немного чести победить помпезного кабинетного клерка. 

Джон усмехнулся.

— Я знаю, тебе претит моя суета как и другие признаки человеческой натуры. Просто потерпи меня, ладно? Позволь мне что-нибудь для тебя сделать. Вспомни, как ты устраиваешь эксперименты, когда нет расследований. А у меня нет подходящего занятия, так можно я похлопочу над тобой? — предложил Джон дружелюбно.

Шерлок обдумал это и кивнул, по-прежнему выглядя ужасно несчастным.

— Очень хорошо. 

К черту! Джон крепко обнял его. Шерлок на мгновение застыл, а потом, наконец, растаял в его объятиях. Они так и сидели, пока Шерлок не высвободился и молча не скрылся в спальне.

***

— Они ведь уже провели МРТ с контрастом. Зачем еще ангиография, если койлинг делать не будут? 

Джон зачерпнул ложкой кукурузные хлопья и отправил в рот.

— МРТ и КТ двумерны, и ангиограмма позволит лучше спланировать операцию. С ее помощью сделают всевозможные трехмерные модели. 

Шерлок кивнул и взял ложку в руку. Как обычно, он ел мало, но очень придирался к количеству сахара и молока.  
Джон отметил, что Шерлок бесцельно теребил предметы гораздо активнее, чем обычно. Он и раньше так поступал, но когда был чем-то отвлечен, а сейчас делал это и в осмысленном состоянии. 

— Мы попросим записать все модели, построенные из сканов, на диск. Это будет самая реальная визуализация твоего мозга, которую можно получить, — Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку, рассчитывая, что тот порадуется этой идее, но Шерлок продолжал смотреть в тарелку с размякающими сладкими хлопьями. Сам-то Джон предпочитал тосты, но иногда покупал и сладости, чтобы насытить Шерлока калориями.

Может, Шерлок просто устал, подумал Джон. сам он несколько раз за ночь просыпался от того, что Шерлок ходил по квартире и шумел. Похоже, не видать Джону хорошего ночного сна, пока все это не кончится. 

За последние несколько дней настроение Шерлока металось от маниакальной ажитации внимания до задумчивого молчания. До операции оставалось три дня. Даже в лучшие дни Шерлок не бывал особо открытым или осведомленным о своих чувствах, так что разговорить его было нелегко. Джон не мог избавиться от назойливого ощущения, что, если они не вытащат наружу его переживания, в менее подходящее время те вылезут в деструктивном ключе. 

— Ты спал? — спросил Джон как можно более непринужденно.

— Я мало сплю, и ты знаешь об этом, — напомнил ему Шерлок. 

— Было бы хорошо, если бы ты отдохнул перед операцией, — предложил Джон. 

Шерлок одарил его суровым взглядом, и Джон не понял, за что. Они ведь пришли к соглашению по поводу «суеты» (как это назвал Шерлок), и Джон сейчас не потребовал ничего чрезмерного в плане утомляющей рутины здорового образа жизни. 

— Я буду находиться под общей анестезией, вряд ли недостаток сна сыграет роль, — последовал пренебрежительный ответ. Шерлок встал и отнес тарелку в раковину. 

Была еще одна вещь, которая мучила Джона. Он решил рискнуть. Настроению Шерлока все равно хуже уже не сделаешь.

— Пришли анализы крови. Никаких противопоказаний для операции, но есть нечто, стоящее внимания.

— Что? — Шерлок сел за стол.

— Уровень гемоглобина ниже нормы для мужчины твоего возраста. 

Шерлок оперся о локти, и поток солнечного света из окна особенно сильно подчеркнул его бледность. Впрочем, он всегда таким был. 

— Нормальные значения лабораторных показателей определяют из распределения Гаусса, полученного для здоровых добровольцев. В любой момент времени около десяти процентов здоровых членов популяции располагаются ниже или выше границ нормы. Я полагаю, этому обучают в курсе статистики в медицинских университетах?

— Не учи меня, чему меня учили. Для тринадцатилетней девочки объяснение было бы простым, но ты — мужчина тридцати с лишним лет, и причина твоей железодефицитной анемии заключается в неправильном питании. 

— Железодефицитной? 

— Твои эритроциты меньшего размера, а уровень рецепторов трансферрина в три раза выше нормы.

Шерлок, похоже, не нашелся с остроумным ответом. 

— Я поговорил с доктором Берри. Маловероятно, что питанием за несколько дней до операции можно улучшить ситуацию, поэтому тебе дадут железо внутривенно. Но предупреждаю, после операции мы должны скорректировать твою диету. 

— Почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас?

— Подумал, что ты захочешь быть в курсе. Ты обычно все хочешь знать.

Шерлок поднялся со стула.

— Это напомнило мне… — бормотал он, направляясь к гостиной. 

Джон вздохнул, поскольку Шерлок вернулся к кипе книг и статей. Он почти открыл рот, чтобы напомнить Шерлоку не есть после десяти вечера из-за ангиографии, но понял, что это излишне. Он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз ему удалось заставить Шерлока поесть хоть что-нибудь. 

***

Джон залез под одеяло. В доме было тихо, и не было причин не насладиться заслуженным сном, если только не принимать во внимание клубок нервов по имени Шерлок. Детектив прилип к экрану ноутбука, и его ответы на попытки Джона пообщаться свелись к ворчанию и раздраженным жестам. Обычное дело (Шерлок ведь!), но Джон знал, что это не имело ничего общего с «я молчу по многу дней». 

Даже предложение поиграть в Клюэдо не привлекло внимания, и Джон ушел в спальню, сдавшись. Все, что он мог сейчас — присутствовать, если возникнет необходимость. 

Ранее позвонил Майкрофт и осведомился, будет ли Джон сопровождать Шерлока на ангиографию. Джон объяснил, что нет, он не пойдет, поскольку Шерлок категорически убедил его, что прекрасно справится сам. Джон сомневался, но что мог поделать? Явиться туда без согласия Шерлока означало, что тот будет ощущать себя дитем малым, что никогда не приводило к конструктивным последствиям. Там будет целая больница квалифицированных врачей, они помогут, если возникнет необходимость, говорил себе Джон, но прекрасно знал, что только обманывает себя. Если бы речь шла о ком-нибудь другом, а не о его безумном соседе... Ангиограмма была вроде бы простой процедурой, но все-таки инвазивной. Не хватало Шерлоку еще волноваться из-за нее вдобавок ко всем другим треволнениям. Потому что на следующий день все перестанет быть теорией. Приобретет ощутимость и реальность. 

Джон взбил подушку. В квартире воцарилась тишина. Может, Шерлок заснул, предположил с надеждой Джон, но, скорее всего, он принимал за действительное очень и очень желаемое. 

***

В три утра в его комнату кто-то яростно ворвался, дверные петли заскрипели от резкого рывка, когда ручку даже не успели повернуть вниз. 

Сонный и дезориентированный Джон вскочил, чуть не свалившись с кровати, но через секунду понял, что незваным гостем был никто иной, как Шерлок. В темноте, на фоне тусклого света с лестницы, был виден его силуэт. Шерлок держал большой плоский светившийся предмет. Ноутбук, сообразил Джон. 

Он включил ночник.

— Шерлок?

Шерлок вошел в комнату и поднял ноутбук так, чтобы Джон видел ролик на экране.

— Господи! Не сомневаюсь, что с Youtube ничего не случилось бы до утра! — он смотрел на Шерлока, а тот явно хотел привлечь его внимание к экрану.

— Посмотри, Джон!

Была открыта страница портала с многочисленными записями хирургических операций. Аневризму клипировали под микроскопом. Хирургическое поле было бескровным, все выглядело очень мирно и упорядоченно. 

— На что смотреть, Шерлок?

Тот посмотрел на Джона как на идиота. Обычное дело, но выражение его лица было весьма скептическим. И немного маниакальным, по мнению Джона. 

— Ноль двадцать две сотых миллиметра, Джон! Чертовы ноль двадцать два миллиметра!

В мозгу Джона прозвенел тревожный звоночек. Шерлок никогда не сквернословил. Только в исключительных ситуациях.

Шерлок бросил ноутбук на одеяло Джона и так сильно вцепился в волосы, что смотреть было больно. 

— Ноль двадцать два, — вздохнул он и закрыл глаза. 

Джон смотрел на видео, отчаянно пытаясь понять, в чем дело. Перевел взгляд на Шерлока, который принялся мерить комнату шагами. 

— Ты собираешься помочь? Куда смотреть? Что случилось?

Шерлок остановился.

— Ноль двадцать два миллиметра, Джон! И все может полететь к черту! Зазвонит телефон, кто-то облокотится о стол, проводник пройдет миллиметром дальше и проткнет стенку, зазвонит пожарная сирена, хирург выпьет две чашки кофе вместо трех, плохая настройка микроскопа, стажер-уборщик халтурно вымыл плитку, и она будет скользкой, у хирурга артроз левого коленного сустава с перемежающейся болью!

Джон сложил два и два.

— Ты обеспокоен осложнениями?

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание.

— Средняя толщина стенки аневризмы двадцать две сотых миллиметра. Через полупрозрачную стенку можно наблюдать движение эритроцитов... — он цитировал, вероятно, текст из медицинской книги Джона. Тирада прервалась на полуслове, когда Шерлок вынужден был вдохнуть воздуха. — Это слишком тонко, Джон! Это слишком тонко, я не могу...

Джон узнал, что это. Мучительно было смотреть, потому что он очень хорошо это знал.

— Эй, Шерлок, все в порядке, всего лишь паническая атака, это пройдет. Дыши помедленнее, ладно?

Ответа не последовало. Шерлок с расширенными зрачками обхватил себя руками.

Джон прижался к его спине и обнял за плечи. Он прекрасно знал причины происходящего, но от этого было не легче. 

Он не успел выговорить ничего успокаивающего и бессмысленного из того, что хотел — ему пришлось опуститься на пол вместе с Шерлоком. Тот осел на пол, не в силах удержаться на ногах, и забился в судорожных всхлипываниях.

Так они и сидели на полу, Джон баюкал Шерлока в объятиях. Он молчал, понимая, что Шерлок пока не в состоянии его выслушать, но также понимал, что надо что-то сделать, пока Шерлок не упал в обморок от гипервентиляции. Закрыв глаза, Джон сильнее прижал к себе Шерлока в надежде, что его это отвлечет. Что-то шептал о дыхании, о том, что все прекрасно, и пытался говорить как можно более твердо, но звучало все равно никуда не годно.

Ничего хорошего в этом не было. Он видел Шерлока под гнетом обстоятельств, расстроенным, сердитым и очень, очень взволнованным, но никогда не видел таким — в жестоких тисках страха столь примитивного, что тот не смог справиться самостоятельно. Независимо от того, сколько знаний он приобретет, сколько завещаний напишет или сколько раз будет любезно пить с Майкрофтом чай, факты оставались фактами. 

Текли минуты, но Джону было наплевать на время.

Наконец, Шерлок начал успокаиваться, по крайней мере, внешне. Высморкался в футболку Джона, валявшуюся под кроватью.

— Лучше? — спросил Джон и получил кивок в ответ. Он отвел влажный локон с глаз Шерлока. Медленно разжал руки. 

В комнате стало холодно и неуютно. Может быть, потому что они сидели на полу. Может быть, потому что последние четверть часа он прижимал к себе живого, дышащего и теплого Шерлока. Может быть, потому что он перестал делать то, чего так давно жаждал. Да, скорее всего, последняя причина.

Шерлок все еще шмыгал носом, и, не будь вся эта сцена такой ужасающей и странной, Джон счел бы его вид глуповатым. 

Что-то во всем произошедшем было настолько интимным, что заставило Джона осторожно спросить.

— Устал? 

Он помнил, как его собственные ночи с ПТСР кошмарами всегда высасывали энергию. Они были другими, конечно. Это были постэффекты от давно пережитых ужасов, а Шерлок не смог справиться со стрессом ожидания будущего.

Шерлок кивнул и испустил долгий рваный выдох.

— Больше никаких видео. Категорически. И научных статей. Это единственное, что ты не можешь вывести логически, — Джон говорил мягким, но непререкаемым тоном.

Шерлок закусил губу.

— И еще одно, без обсуждения. Завтра утром мы идем в больницу вместе, я должен быть уверен, что тебя отключат для ангиографии.

— Не обязательно, — тихо ответил Шерлок охрипшим голосом.

— Я же сказал, это не обсуждается, — Джон взял Шерлока за руку и, вставая, потянул его вверх. Шерлок топтался на месте, не зная, что делать.

Джон принял решение за обоих. Выключил лампу, закрыл дверь, и уложил Шерлока в постель. Лег сам на другой стороне кровати и натянул на обоих одеяло, обнял Шерлока правой рукой.

Тот закрыл глаза.

— Тебя это беспокоит. Ночлег в одной кровати, — сказал он. Не вопрос, скорее, наблюдение.

— Сейчас нет, Шерлок.

**Примечания автора:**

То, что Шерлок узнал об аневризмах, правда. Стенка сосуда может быть такой тонкой! Мне довелось принимать участие в такой операции, и это было удивительно! В микроскопе были видны циркулирующие эритроциты. Я безмерно уважаю нейрохирургов! Брать на себя такую ответственность! Я бы не смог(ла).

Многие пациенты гуглят и читают множество медицинских материалов о своей болезни. Хорошо, что они хотят узнать больше, но без медицинского образования они могут испугаться некоторых вещей. Думаю, что Шерлок пытается приручить этого зверя интеллектуально, что на самом деле не помогает справиться с той реальностью, что его жизнь и интеллект могут пострадать. Если пациенты заранее знают риски, они будут больше подготовлены к осложнениям. С другой стороны, они могут излишне беспокоиться о вещах, которые очень и очень маловероятны.

Как упоминает Джон, рентгенологи при помощи компьютера могут моделировать трехмерные изображения сосудистой сети мозга. Однако церебральная ангиография предполагает проведение проводника из крупного кровеносного сосуда паха или верхней конечности в артерии мозга. Это инвазивная процедура, не лишенная риска, и многие пациенты, по-видимому, нервничают по этому поводу.


	6. Накануне вечером

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последние часы перед операцией.

_Зажги свечу, Джон,  
Дневной свет почти угас  
Loreena McKennitt_

Лондон окутал туман, сквозь который пробивались последние оранжевые лучи солнца. Было недостаточно темно, чтобы зажигать свет.

Джон рассеянно собирал с пола вещи — разбросанные книги, сиротливые носки, лупу. Затем прошел четырнадцать шагов, разделяющих гостиную и спальню Шерлока. Как-то раз детектив заставил его выучить все важные расстояния в квартире. «Когда что-то случится, ты определенно захочешь знать дорогу в темноте». Не «если», а «когда».

«Может быть опасно. ШХ», — с улыбкой вспомнил Джон. Развернулся бы он, узнав, как переменится его жизнь? Да ни за что на свете!

Теперь была очень реальная возможность, что после этого вечера в его жизнь вернется пустота. Или, что хуже, Шерлок может вернуться тяжелым инвалидом, умственно неузнаваемым. Джон, конечно, останется с Шерлоком неважно, насколько плохо все закончится. Он всегда будет рядом с Шерлоком, но острое осознание масштаба потери будет разбивать его сердце снова и снова.

Как врач Джон знал, что лучше не обещать вещей, которых нельзя гарантировать, но на этот раз ему просто хотелось проговорить банальные нелепые утешения: «все будет хорошо, ты быстро поправишься».

Говоря о чувствах Шерлока, Джон даже близко не мог представить себе всю чудовищность того, что переживал сейчас за дверью его странный друг.

Джон постучал. Шерлок открыл дверь, держа в руках аккуратно выглаженную рубашку.

— Да?

— Собираешься? — Джон вошел в комнату.

На кровати лежал чемодан, наполовину заполненный разной одеждой. Шерлок провел рукой по волосам.

— Что в таком случае обычно берут? Мне же все равно придется носить этот отвратительный балахон? 

Джон пожал плечами. 

— Наверное. Или больничную пижаму. Ты можешь взять свои носки, белье, халат. Книгу.

Шерлок посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— Думаешь, я буду в состоянии читать?

— В первые два дня нет, но потом тебя переведут в обычную палату, и тебе захочется провести время с большей пользой, чем просто бить баклуши, — или нервно ломать пальцы, как делал Шерлок, когда думал, что Джон на него не смотрит. А еще Шерлок теребил манжеты. И барабанил пальцами по коленям, выдавая нервозность.

— Я не бью баклуши, Джон.

Джон заметил, что большинство упомянутых предметов уже лежало в чемодане. Он схватил Шерлока за руку и потянул из комнаты.

— Пойдем.

— Куда?

— Спланируем вечер. Клюэдо или телевизионная хренотень? Кино или книги? Надо отвлечься.

Шерлок мягко высвободил руку. 

— Давай кино?

Джон облегченно улыбнулся. Он знал, что им нужно. 

***

На середине к классической экранизации Агаты Кристи Джон сообразил, что Шерлок с момента начала фильма не произнес ни слова. 

— Шерлок?

— М-м-м, — последовал равнодушный ответ. Друг смотрел на экран, но думал, казалось, о другом.

— Кто убийца?

Упоминание об убийстве вырвало Шерлока из задумчивости.

— Что? — он начал изучать выражение лица Джона, будто что-то упустил.

Всего лишь половину фильма, подумал Джон.

— Кто это сделал?

Шерлок моргнул.

— Понятия не имею. 

Джон забеспокоился.

— А кто жертва?

Шерлок посмотрел на экран.

— Человек… да не знаю я, если честно, — он встал и отшвырнул подушку, лежавшую на коленях. — Я не знаю! Я не могу думать, не могу сосредоточиться, не могу дедуцировать… Это… все это полностью разрушает!

— Пожалуйста, сядь.

Шерлок не подчинился. Он выглядел так, будто хотел что-нибудь разбить.

Джон остановил фильм. По крайней мере, хоть какая-то реакция. Он был удивлен и немного обеспокоен спокойствием Шерлока после ночного кризиса. 

— Нормально нервничать, нормально не сосредотачиваться. Любой был бы...

Шерлок повернулся к нему, вспыхнув от ярости.

— Я. Не. Любой.

Джон не удивился. Не впервой сталкиваться с Шерлоком подобным образом.

— Да, да... Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Просто фигура речи.

Шерлок вдруг сник и опустился на диван. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты употреблял эти уничижительные фигуры.

— Может, снимет напряжение, если ты выругаешься?

Шерлок фыркнул. 

— Самое лучшее, что можно сделать.

— Не так-то много ты можешь сейчас сделать. Я знаю, это самое тяжелое, когда часы тикают медленно, а ты хочешь, чтобы все уже закончилось. 

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Я хочу вовсе не этого.

— А чего?

— Я не могу найти ни одного занятия, которое люди стремятся сделать перед смертью. Последний ужин тоже не вариант. Это просто кошмар, на что я трачу последние часы, не делая ничего стоящего. 

— Значит прекрати умирать, идиот, потому что нет оснований думать о смерти, — упрекнул его Джон. Можно было бы прибегнуть к черному юмору (иногда действует терапевтически), но нервы Джона вряд ли выдержали бы. — На самом деле я думал, что спокойный вечер со мной и будет этим стоящим занятием. — Джон понадеялся, что прозвучало без обиды, которой на самом деле не было. Он давно привык к едкости Шерлока.

Шерлок, однако, немного испугался и пошел на попятный.

— Я знаю и не это имел в виду. Мне следует наслаждаться сегодняшним вечером в преддверии того, что произойдёт завтра.

— Даже ты, мистер Перезагрузка, не можешь выключить беспокойство, нажав на ментальную кнопку. И это твоя не последняя ночь на земле. 

— Ты этого не знаешь.

— Никто не знает, проснется ли он утром, не пострадает ли от многих вещей, которые могут случиться ночью, и все же мы ложимся спать беззаботно. Шерлок, спокойствие ума основано на выборочном невежестве. 

— Удивительно проницательная сентенция из твоих уст.

— Догадываюсь, спасибо. Есть какие-нибудь симптомы? — спросил Джон так непринужденно, как смог. Он все время был настороже, оценивая состояние Шерлока, если что-то пойдет не так и надо будет предпринимать меры. К счастью, за это время произошло несколько кратких зрительных нарушений, и один раз Шерлок не смог застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. Это быстро прошло, и они решили, что разрыва не состоялось. 

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Джон.

— Как будто меня вот-вот похитят инопланетяне.

— Я знаю, что хочешь сказать. Я живу с одним из них, и это безумие, — улыбнулся Джон.

Шерлок выдавил ответную улыбку.

— Удар ниже пояса.

Джон рассмеялся.

Шерлок даже не улыбнулся. 

— Как будто я собираюсь на виселицу и не знаю, что надеть.

— Это не виселица, Шерлок, и я сомневаюсь, что им будет дело до твоей одежды. Я понимаю — ты попадаешь в ситуацию, когда ее не контролируешь, и не знаешь, как себя вести.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Может быть.

Джон кивнул. Признание было важным. На этот раз Шерлок не огрызнулся, не перевел тему и не прервал разговор. Наоборот, кажется, ждал продолжения, и Джон решил воспользоваться этой возможностью.

— Я знаю, что больницы раздражают тебя до бесконечности. Пациенты часто чувствуют, что персонал относится к ним как ко взрослому ребенку, они должны терпеть то, от чего не могут уклониться, пусть и имеют право. Персонал невежлив, еда ужасна. Тот факт, что ты гораздо лучше других понимаешь в собственной болезни, не дает тебе возможности в полной мере участвовать в принятии решения, поэтому ты лезешь на стену. Хоть я и видел изнутри системы плохие вещи, доверяю ей, когда это важно. Я вверяю ей тебя, верю, что она решит проблему и вернет мне тебя в основном в рабочем состоянии.

Шерлок распахнул глаза.

— В основном?!

— Ты потеряешь, по меньшей мере, три с половиной клетки мозга, — Джон попытался принять самый несчастный вид, но в его глазах мелькали бесенята, — правда, все равно у тебя останется на миллиард больше, чем у остальных.

Шерлок вздохнул и едва заметно улыбнулся.

***

В итоге они перешли на телевизионную хренотень. Два часа спустя Джон был крайне удивлен, обнаружив, что Шерлок заснул на диване. Возможно, бессонные и голодные ночи, в конце концов, взяли вверх. Шерлок вечно реагировал на вещи иначе, чем другие. Большинству людей не удавалось заснуть перед операцией.

Джон тихо прошел в спальню Шерлока за одеялом, надеясь, что этот нехарактерный сон продлится хоть пару часов. И оборвет тревогу. Потому что так и бывает. Джон знал, что Шерлок довел себя до ручки, и ничего хорошего в этом не было. Для выздоровления ему нужны были силы.

***

— Пошли, — крикнул Джон, потому что Шерлок замешкался, а пора было выходить. — Такси у дома. — Он схватил чемодан Шерлока.

Тот, наконец вышел из комнаты, безукоризненно одетый, как обычно, в костюм и белую рубашку. Молча взял пальто, надел, и завершил облачение тщательным отработанным повязыванием шарфа. Джон смотрел на него, пытаясь держать страхи под контролем.

_Ты не в последний раз видишь, как он это делает.  
Все будет хорошо.  
Держись, Ватсон. Ты ему нужен._

**Примечания автора:**  
Многие пациенты прибывают в больницу безупречно одетые, тщательно причесанные и с макияжем. Это имеет мало смысла, поскольку они переоденутся и умоются. Возможно, это способ сохранения контроля и самообладания в мрачной больничной обстановке. Для таки же отчаянно независимых людей, как Шерлок, необходимость передать судьбу в руки других, вероятно, является очень неприятным опытом.


	7. Предоперационная подготовка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок поступает в больницу и встречается со своим анестезиологом. Джона ожидает неприятный сюрприз.

_Ты — высокое королевство, которое я окружаю,  
Думаю, я бы лучше следовал за тобой.  
The National_

Джон размышлял о том, насколько процедура укладывания в больницу была похожа на поселение в отель. Плановая хирургия, по его мнению, странным образом была именно такой — ты входишь здоровый как конь, а после полудня появляешься из операционной в гораздо худшей форме. 

Все предыдущие разы, когда он сопровождал своего сумасшедшего соседа по квартире в больницу, случалось что-то чрезвычайное, связанное со стычками Шерлока с криминальными элементами Лондона. Теперь ситуация была более спокойной, более спланированной, и Джон решил, что любое ЧП будет предпочтительней. По крайней мере, в те разы он мог сделать что-то конкретное, например, держать бинт у кровоточащей раны или регулировать поток кислорода в маске, когда Шерлок подцепил в бункере легионеллез и не счел необходимым говорить Джону, пока его легочная недостаточность не наросла до опасного уровня.

А теперь Джону оставалось только «суетиться».

В принципе Джон знал, чего ожидать, поскольку в студенчестве ассистировал при небольших нейрохирургических операциях, но теперь Шерлоку предстояло гораздо более серьезное вмешательство, и Джон не имел четкого представления о том, каким будет Шерлок в первые часы после операции.

Их проводили в крошечную комнатку с одной кроватью в блоке интенсивной терапии нейрохирургического отделения. Джон стоял у окна, пока Шерлок переодевался в выцветший белый халат с завязками на спине.

— Как я выгляжу? — спросил Шерлок насмешливо, и Джон повернулся к нему.

— Как сущая задница, а теперь садись, — Джон указал на кровать. Посмотрел на часы и вытащил больничную памятку из кармана брюк. — Сейчас сюда придет твой анестезиолог, доктор С.Л. Арендз.

— На конце «е» или «з»? — спросил Шерлок.

— Немое «е».

— Скорее всего, Южная Африка. Система образования там списана с британской, поэтому качество обучения сравнимо с нашим. Наверняка, женщина. Южноафриканская демографическая культура диктует, чтобы женщины шли в анестезиологи, а не в хирурги. А еще из ЮАР уезжает больше женщин, чем мужчин. 

Джон улыбнулся.

— Рад видеть, что ты по-прежнему крут.

Шерлок не ответил, лишь пытался одернуть неудобный халат. Отказавшись от этого занятия, сел на кровать.

Джон сглотнул. Это зрелище было неправильным. Просто неправильным. Не Шерлок должен был сидеть на этой кровати. И вообще в больнице. Шерлоку полагалось быть дома. Или осматривать трупы. Или стоять на скале где-нибудь за городом, подставив скулы ветру. Или истерить в Теско. Или таскать из тарелки Джона булочки, испеченные миссис Хадсон. 

Не здесь.

Бумага смялась в его руке.

_Держись, Ватсон._

***

Десять минут спустя в палату без стука вошла женщина средних лет, блондинка. На ней был хирургический костюм и желтая шапочка с подсолнухами. В руках она держала одноразовый стаканчик с водой и небольшой прозрачный стаканчик с таблеткой. Под мышкой у нее был планшет. Наклонив голову, она прочла первые строки верхнего листа. 

— Мистер Уильям Холмс?

— Шерлок, — Джон и Шерлок поправили ее в унисон, и женщина подняла брови. — Вас так зовут? Хорошо. 

Она повернулась к Джону.

— Доктор Джон Ватсон? Вы один из двух контактных людей для экстренной связи?

Джон кивнул.

— Специалист в какой области?

— В настоящее время общая практика, врач-заместитель. Провел три года в КАМК, прежде хирург-травматолог. 

Доктор Арендз, кажется, составила о нем мнение, но выражение ее лица было нейтральным и трудно читаемым (хотя Шерлок, скорее всего, все выяснил, он всегда замечал то, что ускользало от Джона. Всегда).

Доктор Арендз поставила стаканчики на подоконник и подошла к кровати, протягивая руку. Шерлок сухо ее пожал. 

— Сара Луиза Арендз, заведующий отделением анестезиологии, сегодня я буду вашим консультантом и проведу постоперационное наблюдение в блоке интенсивной терапии, где вы пробудете до вечера. Вечером после операции вас также навестит хирург. Завтра вас осмотрит нейропсихолог при условии, что все пройдет в штатном режиме.

Джон смотрел на Шерлока и практически видел, как тот все запоминает, упорядочивает и анализирует. Все сказанное и возможные невербальные сигналы, которые детектив только что отметил. Что-то явно вызвало его интерес и не в хорошем смысле.

— Нейропсихолог? — Шерлок тщательно выговорил каждый слог.

Доктор Арендз кивнула. 

— Мы включили это в практику регулярных консультаций для всех пациентов с неразорвавшейся аневризмой, потому что исследования показали, что до сорока процентов из них могут страдать от когнитивного дефицита после операции. Мы изучаем, применимо ли это к нашему отделению и длится ли он больше месяца.

— Когнитивный дефицит?

— Это означает снижение функции памяти, возможности решать задачи… — доктор Арендз сделала паузу, когда Шерлок одарил ее ледяным взглядом. 

— Я знаю, что означают эти слова. Я не понимаю, почему меня раньше не проинформировали об этом потенциальном осложнении. 

Джон понял, что ему нужно быстро разрядить обстановку. 

— Доктор Арендз, каковы факторы риска?

Она слегка пожала плечами. 

— Пациенты старше шестидесяти пяти лет и с тяжелыми сопутствующими заболеваниями.

Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку как можно более обнадеживающе.

— Видишь? Думаю, с тобой все будет хорошо, — он сурово посмотрел на доктора Арендз, надеясь, что она поймет намек.

Она поняла намек и откашлялась.

— Мы оцениваем всех, поскольку включение в выборку пациентов только с высоким риском исказит результаты.

— Очень хорошо.

— Для подбора анестезии мне нужна некоторая информация. Вы принимаете какие-нибудь препараты?

— Нет.

— Аллергии?

— Нет.

— Сердечные или легочные заболевания, о которых мне следует знать? 

— Пневмония два раза, но давно. Один раз наджелудочковая тахикардия в юности. Причины не найдены, несмотря на детальное обследование. Больше не было.

Джон поднял брови. 

— Я этого не знал.

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Как я сказал, это было однажды. Что там? — Шерлок кивнул на стаканчики на подоконнике. 

— Мне сказали, что вам делали седацию перед ангиографией.

Шерлок отвел взгляд. Джон кивнул.

— Премедикация?

— Мидазолам. Наш обычный препарат. Хотя употребление в прошлом запрещенных веществ мистером Холмсом, скорее всего, сделает эту дозу недостаточной. 

Это было грубо, решил Джон. Шерлок обычно любил резкость, особенно когда сам был источником словесного шквала. Однако он вовсе не был поклонником грубости, находясь на «принимающем конце». 

Шерлок выглядел ошеломленным, но не готовым взорваться. Джон попытался еще одним строгим взглядом сигнализировать доктору Арендз, что для всех участников беседы было бы кстати закрыть эту тему, но на этот раз она не заметила или проигнорировала сообщение.

— Когда в последний раз вы употребляли рекреационные вещества, мистер Холмс? Мы нашли две записи о передозировке в документах больницы Святого Варфоломея, которые получили с вашего разрешения.

Джон встал между кроватью и доктором Арендз.

— Он не употребляет несколько лет. Я живу вместе с ним, мы соседи, я бы знал.

Доктор Арендз пристально посмотрела на Джона, а тот повернулся к Шерлоку. Шерлок выглядел так, будто планировал совершить идеальное убийство. Примерно через тринадцать секунд. Он открыл рот, словно собирался высказать свое убийственное умозаключение. Джон умоляюще посмотрел на него, покачав головой, и Шерлок закрыл рот. 

— Насколько достоверна информация доктора Ватсона, мистер Холмс?

Ответа не последовало.

Доктор Арендз посмотрела на Джона и Шерлока с интересом. 

— Если вам неудобно обсуждать это перед доктором Ватсоном, он может пойти выпить кофе, пока мы беседуем. Я предполагала, вы не против его присутствия как врача и указанного вами контакта для экстренной связи. 

— Джон останется, — быстро ответил Шерлок, уже не сердясь. К удивлению Джона, он даже выглядел смущенным. Обеспокоенным.

Вся сцена вдруг показалась какой-то подозрительной. Надо сказать, что анестезиолог не ходила вокруг да около, и никому не нравилось, если их грязное белье вытаскивали перед друзьям, но Джон все знал о Шерлоковой истории с наркотиками. Правда, он познакомился с Шерлоком позже всех этих событий и не присутствовал при них лично, но все же. 

— Вы уверены? — спросила доктор Арендз. Шерлок кивнул с видом побежденного.

— Очень хорошо. Мне нужно услышать это от вас лично, потому что лабораторные анализы, сделанные через четыре дня после визита в отделение экстренной помощи, были положительными на опиаты. 

Джон хлопнул ладонью по бортику кровати для моральной поддержки. 

— Этого не может быть! Я видел две тест-полоски, он сам дал их мне, ради бога!

Доктор Арендз с извиняющимся видом пролистала документы на планшете. 

— Страница три лабораторных анализов.

Наконец, Шерлок заговорил.

— Это было единовременно пять дней назад. До этого ни разу в течение четырех лет. 

Джон был потрясен. Шерлок не смотрел на него.

— Какой опиат? Мне нужно знать, потому что это может повлиять на вашу толерантность к наиболее распространенным анестетикам, — спросила доктор Арендз голосом более мягким, чем раньше.

— Оксикодон.

— Хорошо. А что насчет алкоголя? 

— Только виски изредка в гостях, — покачал головой Шерлок.

— Курение?

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.

— Бросил год назад.

Джон отпустил бортик кровати.

— Неужели? И с тех пор ни одного «единовременного»? — яда из своего тона Джон убрать не смог.

— Думаю, мы все выяснили. У вас есть время пообщаться.

Доктор Арендз протянула Шерлоку стаканчики, и он принял таблетку, запив двумя глотками. Анестезиолог вышла, посмотрев на Джона сочувствующим взглядом.

Шерлок обхватил покрытые одеялом колени руками.

— Надеюсь, ее медицинские навыки превосходят ее манеру вести прикроватные беседы. 

Джон схватил стул и сел. Потому что он думал, что сейчас это правильно. По крайней мере, у него не было ощущения, что он сейчас взорвется на осколки. 

Злость лучше.

Или нет.

— Ты расстроен, — тихо предположил Шерлок. Словно заподозрил, но не был уверен. 

— Какая охрененная дедукция!

— Я мог бы начать гадать, но думаю, ты расстроишься еще больше. 

Джон внезапно осознал, насколько устал. Насколько они оба устали. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, внимательно посмотрел, и его гнев частично растворился при осознании того, что через несколько минут их разделит три больничных этажа и тяжелые двери операционной. 

— Послушай, я просто хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне. Что ты чувствовал. Почему тебе стало нужно… — он пододвинул стул к кровати. — Я огорчен только тем, что ты мне не доверился.

Шерлок выглядел удрученным.

— Да потому что ты уже расстроился из-за меня.

Джон был сбит с толку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Шерлок помолчал. Вероятно, это поставило его в тупик и сложно выражалось словами, но только у Шерлока была единственная подсказка, Джон должен был хотя бы попытаться его понять. 

— Ты ведь ложился спать, каждую чертову ночь, а я не мог, потому что не было гарантии проснуться! Никакой гарантии ничего. Эта вещь... — он отчаянно дернул за кудри, — могла рвануть в каждую минуту, и я не хотел терять ни одной из оставшихся мне минут. И никто не заметил бы неладное. Ты ложился спать и оставлял меня одного, а я даже не мог сидеть спокойно. Я не мог… БЫТЬ!

На коже Шерлока выступил пот, его начало потряхивать, и Джон понял, что до второй панической атаки недалеко. Он схватил Шерлока за запястья. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, Шерлок, посмотри на меня!

Ресницы Шерлока задрожали, словно он боролся с желанием убежать, но потом посмотрел Джону в глаза, и это, казалось, ослабило панику. 

— Хорошо. Послушай, я понял. Прости, если ты во мне нуждался, а меня рядом не было. Я понимаю это, честно, понимаю. У тебя где-то был запас на всякий пожарный? Который не нашли во время обыска?

Шерлок рвано вздохнул. Взгляд его стал стеклянным, и Джон понял, что транквилизатор начал действовать. 

— В коробке из-под твоих ботинок.

Джон тихо рассмеялся и отпустил Шерлоковы запястья.

— Долго же ждало своего часа. Ладно, обсудим позже. Сейчас тебе нужно расслабиться.

Шерлок смотрел на него, но, похоже, имел проблемы с фокусировкой. 

— Говоришь прямо как доктор. И очень утомительный. 

— Отлично, клади голову на подушку.

И на этот раз Шерлок подчинился. 

**Примечания автора:**

Злоупотребление психоактивными веществами в прошлом влияет на метаболизм анестетиков. Например, использование опиатов означает, что для достижения желаемого эффекта потребуется гораздо большая доза. Чрезмерное употребление алкоголя может изменить дозировку анестетиков или снизить эффективность транквилизаторов бензодиазепинового ряда (таких как мидазолам). Мы можем предположить, что Шерлок не употреблял наркотики, поскольку обычная доза хорошо на него подействовала.


	8. Дорога на костях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлока увозят в операционную, и страхи Джона, наконец, берут вверх. Все, что он может сейчас делать — ждать и пытаться сохранять самообладание.

_Теперь власть чар моих пропала,  
А силы собственной мне мало.  
Шекспир, «Буря»_

Дверь с тихим металлическим звоном закрылась, и Джон внезапно почувствовал себя очень одиноким.

Он понимал, что так случится, что ему придется переживать волнительные часы в подвешенном состоянии, когда не знаешь, будешь ли вспоминать это событие как очередное мрачное приключение, или оно разрушит всю жизнь под корень.

В больничной комнате было тихо и даже пусто без кровати. Несколько минут назад ее увезли, когда Шерлок заснул.

Его сосед по квартире поддался действию транквилизатора так резко, что Джон даже испугался. Он думал, что их прощальный разговор сложится по-другому. Неизвестно как, но по-другому. Сейчас же он остался с ощущением, что от него что-то бесчеловечно оторвали.

Может быть, он был так озабочен попытками поддержать дух Шерлока, сосредоточившись на практической стороне дела, что совсем забыл про себя.

Вдруг всплыли воспоминания одного из предшествующих дней. Шерлок весь вечер был беспокойным. Джон, наконец, взял скрипку и вручил ее Шерлоку. Сначала тот отказался при помощи своего излюбленного «скучно», но Джон был настойчив. Он думал, что Шерлок избегал инструмента после той страшной ночи, когда не смог играть. Наверное, это неприятно, когда такое может повториться и остаться навсегда.

Шерлок взял скрипку и с возмущением посмотрел на Джона.

— Что? — спросил Джон.

И Шерлок пустился в бешеную визгливую интерпретацию «У нашей Мэри был баран».

Джон сжал губы. 

— У тебя дурное настроение, — заметил он и взял чашку. Она оказалась пустой, хотя он ее такой не оставлял, а чашка Шерлока стояла полной на столике у дивана. — Черт возьми, Шерлок, иногда мне кажется, что ты намеренно ведешь себя как полный мудак.

Визг продолжался.

— Шерлок!

— Замолчи! — воскликнул Шерлок в ответ, но скрипку опустил. — Джон, пожалуйста, не надо. — Он положил скрипку на диван.

— Не надо что? — спросил Джон тихо.

— Не пытайся притвориться, что будешь довольствоваться чем-то подобным. Сломанная, бесполезная копия меня. Все навыки, которыми ты так восхищался, пропадут. Не притворяйся, что ты не уйдешь.

Джон посмотрел на него очень серьезно. 

— Шерлок, меня не волнует, будешь ли мучить «У нашей Мэри был баран» ежедневно и до конца света, если тебе будет нужно научиться играть снова. Не волнует, если ты больше не сделаешь ни единой дедукции. Я с тобой из-за тебя, а не из-за того, что ты делаешь.

Джон мучительно осознавал, сколь много скрипка значила для Шерлока. Столько же, сколько его великолепный профессионализм. 

— Скажу по-другому. Если что-то случится во время операции, ты можешь рассчитывать точно на одно — я никогда не уйду.

Потрясение в глазах Шерлока ослабело, но не исчезло.

— Почему? — спросил он с искренней неуверенностью.

Джону захотелось пнуть себя за то, что в тот момент не ответил правильно. За свою трусость.

Он хотел избежать всего этого, столь огромного. Избежать попытки озвучить то, чему не было подходящего определения. Отпустив какую-то жалкую шутку об обязанностях хорошего соседа, Джон просто сбежал в спальню и заснул, пытаясь убедить себя, что успокоил Шерлока и что тот уснет.

А теперь оказалось, что именно в тот вечер Шерлок прибег к утешению при помощи «запаса на пожарный случай».

И теперь все чувства, которые Джон держал под спудом, грозили разорвать его в клочья.

Он был солдатом. И врачом. Он похоронил обоих родителей, видел разрушающуюся на его глазах жизнь сестры, не имея возможности ей помочь. У него на руках погибали братья по оружию, несмотря на все его усилия спасти их.

Почему же сейчас все было по-иному, гораздо хуже, почему так пробирало до нутра?

В самом вопросе было какое-то пугающее чувство окончательности и осознания, и Джон почувствовал, что в теперешнем состоянии его ума объять это невозможно.

Он знал ответ, действительно знал, и однажды, вероятно, сможет действовать соответственно ему, но прямо сейчас Шерлоку нужно было выжить, а Джону нужно было его поддержать. 

Он облокотился на спинку убогого пластикового стула и попытался воззвать к разумности и стойкости внутреннего доктора.

«Вспомни статистику», — говорил он себе. «Посмотри на показатели выживаемости при плановой хирургии. Учти возраст Шерлока, его здоровье и выносливость. Есть все шансы благоприятного исхода», — он почти слышал себя, говорящего эти слова своим пациентам в клинике. Теперь ему была ненавистна эта обнадеживающая, но насильственная улыбка своего персонажа и фальшивость его действий.

Он никогда не мог лгать Шерлоку, потому что Шерлок никогда не простил бы ему этого. Перед Шерлоком нельзя было скрыть ничего, он видел все и всех, и именно поэтому так боялся. Был очень реальный шанс, что все пойдет неправильно. Очень неправильно. 

Черт побери. Если бы в это не касалось его ума, его блистательности, его мозга, черт побери...

Руки Джона, лежавшие на спинке кресла, дрожали. Что еще он мог сделать?

«Пусть с ним все будет хорошо», — молился Джон Вселенной.

— Только не умри, идиот, — выдохнул Джон.

— Шерлок как-то сказал мне, что вы иногда неосознанно говорите вслух, — раздался вежливый голос от двери.

Джон поднял глаза.

Майкрофт.

Джон вздохнул. Он был не в состоянии пикироваться с братом Шерлока. 

— Вы опоздали, его отвезли в операционную.

— Знаю, я видел его в коридоре, — Майкрофт закрыл за собой дверь. Джон был настолько погружен в мысли, что даже не заметил, как она отворилась.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Джон.

— Я пришел выразить вам свою благодарность за прошедшую неделю. От имени Шерлока.

— Если бы Шерлок хотел мне что-нибудь сказать, он вряд ли постеснялся бы это сделать самолично. Он обычно не цензурирует свои слова.

Если эта лесть была чем-то вроде демонстрации силы со стороны Майкрофта или уловкой, чтобы заставить Джона оказать ему какую-то безумную услугу, эти номера не пройдут.

— Вы знаете, как и я, что Шерлок Холмс не обсуждает свои чувства, — напомнил Майкрофт.

Джон осторожно на него посмотрел.

— Не думаю, что это верно. От слова «совсем». Вам просто нужно «понаблюдать». 

Майкрофт не обиделся. Одернул манжеты и снял безупречно пошитый пиджак. Джон остро почувствовал неуместность своей выцветшей клетчатой рубашки и потертых джинсов. Нелепо — он ведь в больнице, где большинство людей носят ночные рубашки.

— Вы не дали ему сойти с ума, я впечатлен. Такого рода события являются для него экстремальным стрессом.

Джон убрал руки со спинки стула. 

— Не думаю, что справился так хорошо, как вы считаете.

Майкрофт слегка удивился. 

— Вы имеете в виду результаты скрининга на наркотики? С моей точки зрения, которая имеет немного более исторический контекст, чем ваша, я бы указал на единственность этого момента. Тот факт, что вы лишь единожды упустили Шерлока, свидетельствует о вашей преданности ему. И успешности ваших действий.

Джон не нашелся с ответом. Он понимал, что это высокая похвала, исходящая от человека, который изначально оценивал довольно низко. И все же Джон был не в настроении обмениваться таинственными любезностями с братом Шерлока.

Без пиджака Майкрофт выглядел более расслабленным, чем обычно. 

— Я не собирался вас обременять. Понимаю, что вам сейчас тяжело, — он положил портфель на стул, открыл его и достал знакомый предмет. Бутылка виски. — Не нальете? 

Смех Джона был похож на небольшую истерику.

— Почему бы и нет.

***

После двух стаканов отличнейшего ирландского односолодового виски Майкрофт ушел.

Джон какое-то время побродил по больничным коридорам. Никто не обращал на него внимания, хотя он больше походил на члена семьи пациента, чем на врача. Возможно, что-то в его поведении свидетельствовало о принадлежности этому месту.

Это было неправдой. В больницах вообще да — по праву профессии — но не здесь и не сейчас…

Он не мог решить, стоит ли избегать мыслей о происходящем двумя этажами ниже или нет.

Съел пару ложек водянистого супа в столовой и выбросил остальное в мусорку. Прочел заголовки «Таймс» на телефоне. Поразмышлял, что из них могло бы заинтересовать Шерлока.

Через час он оказался перед главным хирургическим отделением. Двери были заперты, и через поцарапанный пластик он видел только пустой коридор, ведущий в операционные.

Джон повернулся, чтобы уйти, ощущая почти физическую боль от того, что находится в нескольких ярдах от Шерлока, но не может к нему подойти.

И тут он на что-то натолкнулся. Вернее, на кого-то.

Это была анестезиолог, идущая в операционную.

— Доктор Ватсон? — спросила она удивленно. — Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? 

Джон сглотнул ком.

— Просто хожу…

На лице доктора Арендз проявилось понимание.

— Я обедала, пока меня подменяет коллега. Мне сообщили, что все стабильно и хорошо, и я возвращаюсь на место. Хотите, сообщу вам, когда мы с ним покинем операционную?

Джон моргнул.

— Конечно, — согласился он. До конца операции было еще долго, и он был рад любым новостям. 

Доктор Арендз кивнула, улыбнулась и приложила ключ к датчику. Открыла дверь и исчезла в операционной. 

Джон остался в пустом коридоре. Теперь он мог позволить себе небольшую надежду. Надежду, которую он всеми силами отгонял, опасаясь, что последствия будут более разрушительными, даже если что-то малейшее пойдет не так. 

Надежду, что все будет хорошо. Именно так, как он и пытался обещать Шерлоку.


	9. Все закончилось

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сейчас мы выясним, как прошла операция. Повествование от лица Шерлока.

_Пока вопрос нерешен,  
Я кручу им, как хочу.   
Ты мог бы стать моим призванием?  
PJ Harvey_

Свет. Легкий запах антисептика.

Попытка сглотнуть. Во рту металлический привкус, горло пересохшее и болит. Мерзко.

Он один, но не совсем. Какие-то человекообразные фигуры маячат на периферии зрения. Лишь размытое движение. Он моргает один раз, два, три раза, и зрение фокусируется.

Его транспорт как налит свинцом и ощущается разрозненным, словно оторвался какой-то провод, и нервы потеряли связь с конечностями.

Он помнит, что Джон говорил ему о восстановлении, но не знает, что именно сломалось и как это найти. Восстановить что? Кажется, Джона нет рядом. Джон не может быть в другом месте, так ведь?

Он пытается поднять голову, но за веками рассыпаются искры. Что-то электронное начинает пищать, и возникает давление, словно голова опоясана металлической лентой. Откуда-то надвигается волна тошноты, и он переживает ее, стиснув зубы.

Постоянный электронный сигнал позади него прекращается, но вскоре начинает звучать другой.

Рядом с ним появляется кто-то. Он или она настолько высокий, что Шерлок удивляется, разве может человек иметь такой рост? Потом осознает, что человек стоит, а сам он лежит. Вот такая искаженная перспектива.

Он чуть не рассмеялся. Разве можно быть таким тормозом? Значит, так функционируют нормальные люди?

— Мистер Холмс? — говорит неопознанный человек. Мелодичный голос высокой частоты... Женщина? Шерлок прищуривается и, наконец, все обретает очертания хотя бы на мгновение. «Джон?» пытается он спросить, а потом осознает, что вряд ли этот человек Джон. Насколько он помнит, Джон никогда не был женщиной.

Боже, это ненавистно. Все ползет чересчур медленно, и он не может ничего с этим поделать.

«Джон?» пытается он снова для верности. Он даже не уверен, что испускает реальные звуки, может, все это в его голове.

— Не Джон, извините, это Нора, — над головой Шерлок появляется рука и к чему-то тянется. Мерзкие непрекращающиеся звуковые сигналы замолкают. — Уже лучше, только пульс немного частит. Добро пожаловать в реанимационную палату.

Голос женщины добрый, Шерлок обожает ее за полезную информацию. Частота сердцебиения? Реанимация? Кусочки мозаики, наконец, встают на свои места. Операция. Джон велел ему восстанавливаться после операции.

— Пить, — говорит он, потому что вычислил это как часть ощущений. Или нет.

— До завтра вам запрещено пить и есть, но могу принести ледяной крошки. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Ннзнаю, — пытается проговорить он, ощутив разочарование от отсутствия правильной артикуляции.

— Это нормально, потребуется некоторое время, чтобы разобраться в ощущениях. Что-то болит?

Шерлок пытается провести инвентаризацию. Вроде голова больше не собирается взрываться, и он делает себе заметку больше ее не поднимать. Странное чувство болезненности на скальпе. Если подумать, эта странная болезненность везде, будто он заснул в неудобном положении, и все мышцы онемели.

Он пытается поднять правую руку, но что-то мешает и тянет за указательный палец. Он смотрит на приспособление и знает, что он знает, что это такое, но не может никак вспомнить название. Он пытается войти в Чертоги Разума, но все в тумане, и он даже не может найти входа в это проклятое место.

Словно вышел в море без компаса.

— Это пульсоксиметр, — объясняет Нора, — давайте не будем его снимать, ладно? 

Шерлок вдруг понимает, что это почему-то хорошо, очень хорошо, просто отлично, что он может шевелить пальцами. Джон, вероятно, расскажет почему, ведь сам он ничего не помнит. Что-то связанное с операцией?

Он медленно поворачивает голову к Норе, и шее становится неудобно. Возникает целый оркестр неприятных мелких ощущений. Он двигает рукой, пока его пальцы не наталкиваются на что-то объемное. Электрические провода? Некоторые из них толстые и мягкие. Он вздрагивает, когда рука Норы накрывает его собственную и вытаскивает из пальцев эти штуки. 

— Нужно, чтобы трубки не натягивались. Может, еще отдохнете? Это пойдет на пользу.

Шерлок выдыхает. Джон поможет ему во всем разобраться. А пока предложение поспать звучит очень соблазнительно.

***

Прошло сколько-то времени, непонятно сколько. Он спал, по крайней мере, отчасти. Свет стал более ярким, солнце спустилось, значит, день склонился к вечеру.

Он зевнул, не открывая глаз. В горле саднило и глотать было больно. Попытался поднять руки и вытянуть их, но раздалось звяканье металла, и попытка не получилась. Странно, но почему-то не встревожило. Он ощущал себя вымотанным, и сон соблазнял, но любопытство постепенно восторжествовало над усталостью.

Он пошевелил пальцами, будто играя на пианино. Кажется, они работали нормально. Это наполнило его облегчением, источник которого был непонятен.

Покрутил запястьями, пытаясь за что-нибудь зацепиться, но ухватил только тонкую мягкую трубку. Ясно. Что-то подсказало ему, что это катетер, но он не мог сказать, как именно пришел к такому выводу.

Открыв глаза, он увидел над собой выложенный плиткой потолок. Повернул голову — он лежал в большой комнате с окнами на противоположной стороне. В них было видно только небо, значит, не первый этаж. В отсеках располагалось идентичное медицинское оборудование. Некоторые кровати были заняты, некоторые пустовали. Мужчины и женщины в хирургических костюмах ходили по комнате или сидели за стеклянными перегородками, разговаривая или работая на приборах.

Реанимация, заключил он. И все вспомнилось. По крайней мере, в основном.

Аневризма.

Джон наверху в комнате для пациентов, едва не рыдающий, просит его заснуть.

Пробуждение, когда его переносили с кровати на операционный стол, дезориентированного и взволнованного.

Кратковременное блаженство, когда препарат, вероятно, мощного опиата, ввели в катетер, затем жгучее жало чего-то другого. А после — много пустоты.

Он ненавидел пробелы в памяти, загадки, которые нельзя решить, потому что нет доказательств.

Вдруг где-то рядом раздался голос Джона, и для Шерлока это оказалось неожиданно самой важной и увлекательной вещью в мире. Повернув голову, он увидел Джона за стеклянной перегородкой посреди комнаты. Тот с улыбкой брал у медсестры одноразовый стаканчик с чем-то горячим, судя по тому, как обхватывал его пальцами и держал, стараясь не пролить.

Медсестра жестом показала на Шерлока. Джон поблагодарил ее и быстро направился к кровати.

В выражении лица Джона не было тревоги, лишь небольшое беспокойство и облегчение. Он остановился у кровати, оценивая ситуацию с некоторой настороженностью.

Шерлок понял, что забыл кое-что сказать. 

— Джон?

При этом слове Джон просиял так, будто выиграл в лотерею. Он быстро поставил стаканчик на пол и обнял Шерлока за плечи, стараясь не сместить провода и трубки, которые Шерлок только что собрался поизучать.

— Слава богу, — произнес он и наклонился, сжимая руки в осторожном, но крепком объятии.

Что-то новенькое. Что-то, что пока нельзя точно определить. Джон обнимал его не в своей обычной скупой манере, а странным образом не сдерживался.

Шерлок решил, что ему это нравится.

Джон был теплым, и ощущение его рук приятно отвлекло от легких неудобств, связанных с тем, что при каждом движении проводки и трубки неприятно касались его кожи.

Когда Джон отстранился, Шерлок вернулся в реальность прикованного к кровати и словно катком раздавленного. Мышцы болели от нахождения в неподвижном состоянии в течение нескольких часов.

— С тобой все хорошо, — бодро произнес Джон.

— Я этого не чувствую, — хрипло ответил Шерлок и пошевелил руками. Джон вдруг занервничал.

— Прости, — он что-то сделал с запястьями Шерлока. Тот понял, что теперь его руки свободны, и с наслаждением их поднял.

— Пришлось зафиксировать руки, поскольку ты все время пытался вытащить катетер.

Шерлок пошевелил по очереди пальцами, потом проверил пальцы ног. Все по-прежнему работало, правда, медленнее. 

— Не помню.

— Я и не надеюсь, что ты помнишь, ты еще не вышел из наркоза.

— Ты был здесь раньше? Кажется, я тебя не видел.

— Мне позвонили, сказали, что ты проснулся, очень дезориентирован, но говоришь и двигаешься, пытался вырвать трубки, потом заснул. Мне велели прийти через пару часов.

— Ладно, — ответил Шерлок. Все это напрягало и требовало значительных усилий. — Как все прошло?

В смехе Джона послышалось беспокойство и облегчение. Он выглядел очень усталым. Даже более усталым, чем в те ночи, когда Шерлок вытаскивал его в четыре утра расследовать убийство. Или когда из тостера валил черный дым. Или когда Шерлок не мог найти свой телефон. 

— Они провозились дольше, чем планировали, потому что аневризма была огромной, но в основном все прошло гладко. 

Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза. Открыть их оказалось непросто. Он очень устал.

Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Джон спросил:

— Мне уйти? Хочешь еще поспать?

Шерлок покачал головой. Он не хотел оставаться в одиночестве. Он не хотел спать. Ему был нужен союзник в этом чуждом пространстве. Он хотел быть рядом со своим блогером.

— Не уходи.

Джон улыбнулся, от души улыбнулся, и Шерлок невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Я не могу тебя покормить, но могу принести мерзкие лимонные палочки.

Шерлок высунул язык, и Джон снова рассмеялся, почти легко. Его взгляд был полон того, что классифицировалось исключительно как любовь.

Возможно, причина была в операции и наркозе, но Шерлок внезапно почувствовал, что эмоции берут вверх. Если он продолжит смотреть на Джона, то может сделать что-то ужасное. Заплакать, например.

Он пошарил по кровати. Джон прочел его мысли и взял пульт управления.

— Поднять изголовье?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Если позволено. 

Это место было напичкано деспотическими правилами. Скучно.

Джон подчинился, и теперь они оказались немного ближе друг к другу, когда Шерлок полусидел. Шерлок почему-то смутился. 

Может быть, потому что Джон продолжал смотреть на него, будто каталогизировал каждый дюйм? Так люди себя чувствуют, когда он проводит на них свою дедукцию? 

Шерлок опустил взгляд и начал лениво теребить провода. Джон наклонился и поправил их, чтобы не натягивались. 

Голова Шерлока немного пульсировала — дискомфорт, а не боль, но все равно отвлекало. Взглянул на прикроватный монитор.

Джон посмотрел туда же.

— Ты все еще на норадреналине, чтобы поддержать давление. Все в полном порядке, насколько я вижу.

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд искоса.

— «Все в полном порядке» — исключительно точный диагноз, доктор Ватсон, — прокомментировал он невозмутимо.

Джон мягко хлопнул его по руке.

— Паршивец!

Шерлок понял, что на подушке что-то есть. Сухие корки. Соскреб их с ткани. Свернувшаяся кровь. Поднес руку к голове. Ее закрывала повязка, но те локоны, которые выбивались были спутаны и покрыты чем-то липким, наверное, кровью.

— У тебя новая стрижка, — мягко произнес Джон.

Шерлоку даже не приходило в голову, что ему сбреют волосы. Возможно, его и проинформировали об этом во время какой-нибудь встречи. Может, и нет. Он не слушал большую часть из сказанного. Он думал, что Джон в курсе всего необходимого и напомнит, если он сам что-то забудет. В то время Шерлок был сильно занят, пытаясь не вопить от разочарования и ужаса.

Он пробежался пальцами по открытым частям головы. Нащупал четыре ранки с засохшей вокруг них кровью.

Джон, должно быть, увидел беспокойство на лице Шерлока, потому что осторожно отвел его пальцы.

— Это всего лишь следы от «сугиты» — приспособления для фиксации головы при нейрохирургических операциях*.

В обычном раскладе Шерлок восхитился бы дырками в своем черепе, но сейчас по какой-то причине это открытие его не порадовало. Он оставил голову в покое.

— Когда меня выпишут?

— Когда тебе станет лучше.

— Это не ответ. Каковы количественные характеристики этого «лучше»? 

— Как тебе и сказали, пациентов выписывают в палату на следующее утро. Кстати, я вспомнил… — Джон включил телефон, быстро набрал сообщение и отправил.

Шерлок был слишком измучен, чтобы анализировать его движения и дедуцировать послание и адресата. Он просто посмотрел на Джона с вопросом. 

— Майкрофт, — ответил Джон, засовывая телефон в карман рубашки.

Шерлок простонал. 

— Было бы правильно подержать его в неизвестности.

Джон промолчал, видимо, будучи не в настроении спорить по этому поводу. Просто взял Шерлока за руку.

Обычно такие интимные действия Джона беспокоили. Для других они несли скрытый подтекст, но для Шерлока не было никаких подтекстов. Джон мог это делать, а мог не делать. Если да, это будет предназначено Шерлоку и только Шерлоку. По крайней мере, Шерлоку нравилось так думать. Мнение других людей его не интересовало, и было неприятно, что для Джона очень часто бывало иначе.

Но не сейчас.

Все было в порядке. Как и сказал ему Джон в самый первый вечер. Тогда это звучало как обещание, а Джон всегда держал свое слово.

Джон, сияя, смотрел на него, будто полностью слетел с катушек. Шерлок невольно улыбнулся.

Затем он закрыл глаза, и вместо этого мрачного, пахнущего йодом пространства везде оказался Джон. И для Шерлока не было места на земле лучше, чем здесь и сейчас.

**Примечание переводчика:**

Сугита – приспособление для фиксации головы, разработанное выдающимся нейрохирургом, специалистом по лечению аневризм Кеничиро Сугитой.  
http://galaxyindia.com/wp-content/uploads/photo-gallery/NEURO%20SURGERY/Neurosurgical%20procedure%20in%20supine%20position,%20using%20Sugita%20Head%20Clamp.jpg  
http://www.mizuho.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Smart-Fix.png


	10. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Утро после операции
> 
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/e611daa7cb60525194169d4a320812ea/tumblr_nvw66wGQF71uayluno1_1280.jpg

— Никак на меня не насмотришься? — спросил Шерлок с закрытыми глазами. Он услышал, как Джон подвинул стул к кровати. Судя по тому, как его друг откашливался, тот смутился от этого замечания.

Шерлок открыл глаза и прищурился от яркого света.

— Как долго я спал?

— С того момента, как тебя привезли из реанимации. Примерно семь часов. Прежде чем ты начнешь возмущаться, — Джон поднял руку, прерывая Шерлока, уже открывшего рот, — считаю своим врачебным долгом сообщить, что все прошло хорошо. Никто не ждет, что ты запустишься на полных оборотах, и поспать было очень полезно.

Шерлок недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

— На полных оборотах? Ты снова насмотрелся этих имбецильных автомобильных программ?

Джон стрельнул в него убийственным взглядом и достал телефон.

— Вот здесь тонны сообщений, люди интересуются, как все прошло. Я не хотел отвечать без твоего разрешения. Молли, миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт...

Шерлок отмахнулся.

— Майкрофт уже все прочел в моей истории. Напиши ему, чтобы отвалил.

— Мне кажется, он будет счастлив услышать это от тебя лично.

Шерлок фыркнул и попытался поправить повязку, сползающую на глаза. 

— Можешь ответить всем остальным. Они поверят твоей оценке. 

— А твоей не поверят?

Шерлок сел.

— Ты сам вечно твердил, что я имею склонность преуменьшать свои физические проблемы. 

— На этот раз ты воспринимаешь окружающее на удивление серьезно. В отличие от того случая, когда твою лодыжку скрепляли винтом, потому что ты мочил гипсовую повязку и не давал перелому срастись.

— Это была всего лишь нога. Мозг более важен.

Джон вздохнул. 

— Знаю.

Шерлок пошевелил ногами и сел на край кровати. Джон заметил, как он закрыл глаза, а на лбу появилась испарина.

— Ты в порядке? Выглядишь изможденным. Ты уверен, что хочешь встать с постели?

Шерлок молчал, ожидая, когда пройдет волна дезориентации и тошнота. Через несколько минут все закончилось, он выдохнул.

— Помоги подняться, — сказал он, вдруг потеряв уверенность, что ноги выдержат вес тела.

Понимая, что спорить бесполезно, Джон встал и протянул руки. Шерлок схватился за его предплечья и медленно поднялся.

Они стояли, сцепившись, и Шерлок закусил губу, когда увидел, с какой напряженностью смотрел на него Джон. Он не знал, что надо сейчас говорить или делать.

Джон решил этот вопрос, притянув к себе и обняв. После секунды потрясения Шерлок сдался и уронил голову на плечо Джона.

— Я так рад, — выдохнул Джон в его волосы, и Шерлок понял, что в настоящий момент Джон Ватсон рад нескольким вещам.

Не только тому, что они пережили. Еще и тому, что ждет их в будущем.

Шерлок разделял это чувство, но не знал, как выразить его словами. Возможно, от него и не требовалось. Джон, похоже, был доволен просто возможности обнимать его.

Они медленно разъединились, и Шерлок задрожал, одетый в легкий халат. Джон был теплым, и он ощутил, что уже скучает по этому теплу. 

Медленно сделал два шага к окну, потянув за собой катетер, и закрыл вентиляционную панель. Вернулся к кровати под пристальным взглядом Джона.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Джон, и Шерлок сел на кровать, свесив ноги. Было так приятно размять голеностопы.

— Не знаю, — признался Шерлок. — Нет никаких оснований.

— Болит что-нибудь? Тошнит? Головокружение? Усталость? 

— Нет, если только немного, и не сейчас. Боже мой, я не это хотел сказать. 

Джон вопросительно наклонил голову. 

— А что?

Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона. 

— Если была бы проблема, ты сказал бы мне? Осложнение? — Шерлок тщательно артикулировал речь, словно осторожничал со словами. 

Джон рассмеялся.

— Я думаю, ты сам все заметишь первым. Трещину в стене Чертогов или что-то подобное.

Шерлок не улыбнулся.

— Ты все еще беспокоишься о том, что сказала анестезиолог? Она идиотка, Шерлок.

Шерлок все равно оставался в тревоге. Джон понимал, что для Шерлока голые заверения работать не будут. Этому человеку нужны были данные.

— Итак, — Джон сел рядом с ним на кровать, — твоя аневризма располагалась у основания черепа. Чтобы до нее добраться, хирурги прошли через некоторые структуры. Какие-то связи были перерезаны или растянуты, мозг сможет их восстановить или скомпенсировать. Конечно, какое-то время ты будешь ощущать усталость и головокружение, потому что это большой стресс, когда в мозгу копаются, что всегда сопровождается отеком. Через несколько недель все пройдет, ты вернешься к исходному состоянию, и тогда можно будет оценить долговременные изменения функции мозга. 

Шерлок обдумал эти слова.

— Когда я смогу вернуться к работе?

— Раны затянутся через две недели. До этого времени есть риск подцепить менингит, копаясь в трупах. Ты можешь начать расследования, когда почувствуешь себя в состоянии, но, пока все не заживет, должен будешь сидеть дома. И никаких экспериментов. Молли на моей стороне.

— Я не собирался заниматься работой около двух месяцев.

Джон удивился.

— Что? Почему?

Шерлок не ответил, но выразил свои мысли жестом, лениво дотронувшись до повязки на голове. 

Джон моргнул. 

— Ах! 

Шерлок опустил руку.

— Ты можешь надеть бейсбольную кепку или…

— Я запрещаю тебе даже упоминать эту омерзительную ушанку, Джон. Неужели ты можешь представить меня в бейсбольной кепке?

— Мы всегда можем сказать, что ты работаешь под прикрытием или присоединился к панк-группе, — и Джон со смехом уклонился от подушки, пущенной в его голову. 

**Песни, откуда были взяты эпиграфы:**  
Loreena McKennitt, «Skellig».  
The Saint Saviour, «Let It Go».  
Шекспир, монолог Просперо, «Буря».  
PJ Harvey, «The Slow Drug».  
The National «Start A War» (глава 3), «Graceless» (глава 4) и «Brainy» (глава 6).  
Название главы 2 – название песни Lacuna Coil  
Название главы 3 из песни The National «Don't Swallow The Cap».


End file.
